Beyblading in Canada
by Kage Mizu
Summary: I finally updated Chappie 10 YAY! what does that strange dude want with Latisha?. R&R plz enjoy!
1. Welcome to Canada

It's been two years since the World tournament in Moscow. The   
  
Blade breakers, Demolition boys, Majestics, All Stars, and   
  
The White tigers enter a tournament in Canada and meets a team called Elements.   
  
The captain of the Elements happens to be Kai's twin sister Kit who is stronger   
  
than Kai. There needs to be at least 4 bladers per team. There's lots of   
  
Romance, humour and swearing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~ Character Profiles ~  
  
Team: Elements (undefeated)  
  
Name: Kitania Hiwitari   
  
Nickname: Kit  
  
Captain of Elements  
  
Age: 16 Kai's twin  
  
Appearance: Silver blue shoulder length hair, darker at the roots and grows   
  
lighter, crimson eyes, blue army camouflage tank top, long black sleeveless   
  
leather jacket, navy cargo pants (like Kai's just darker), black fingerless   
  
gloves, black shoes.  
  
Personality: Tough when it comes to training, like to push herself to the limit,   
  
nice, fun, daring, punkish, doesn't care what people think about her, can be   
  
full of herself, loves sarcasm uses it about every 5 sentences, best friends   
  
with Kelly.   
  
Bit beast: Blitz - looks like Dranzer, but is more female looking, shades of   
  
blue, gold talons  
  
Attacks: Blizzard, ice arrow, diamond storm  
  
Defence: Ice barrier  
  
Beyblade: Red with blue attack ring.  
  
Element: Water / ice  
  
Name: Kelly Favel  
  
Nickname: Favel  
  
Second in command  
  
Age: 16  
  
Appearance: Blonde hair cut boyishly, blue eyes, yellow army camouflage tank top,   
  
long black sleeveless leather jacket, navy cargo pants, black fingerless gloves,   
  
black shoes.  
  
Personality: Nice, fun, sarcastic, sort-of-sick-minded like   
  
Kit, get bored easily, cocky, punkish, best friends with Kit.  
  
Bitbeast: Angel - A yellow / gold angel with a bow and arrow, long blonde hair,   
  
really pretty looking.  
  
Attacks: Celestial arrow, Wing slash, feather storm  
  
Defense: Heavens gate  
  
Beyblade: Yellow with gold attack ring  
  
Name: Rika Terry  
  
Nickname: Flare  
  
Age: 16  
  
Appearance: Red shoulder length hair, blue eyes, red army camouflage tank top,   
  
long black sleeveless leather jacket, navy cargo pants, black fingerless gloves,   
  
black shoes.  
  
Personality: Nice, friendly, reliable, always acts like her self, sarcastic,   
  
funny, always trying to help.  
  
Bitbeast: Blaze - red Bengal tiger looks like Drigger, female, silver teeth.  
  
Attacks: Fire claw, flame tail, firestorm  
  
Defense: Fire barrier  
  
Beyblade: Red with orange attack ring  
  
Element: Fire  
  
Name: Olivia Koocher  
  
Nickname: Via  
  
Age: 15  
  
Appearance: Green hair (like Oliver), lavender eyes, green army camouflage tank   
  
top, long black sleeveless leather jacket, navy cargo pants, black fingerless   
  
gloves, black shoes.  
  
Personality: Like Oliver (since there siblings, idunno   
  
Oliver's last name so I just made it up)  
  
Bitbeast: Ash - Palomino horse creamy colour, looks like   
  
Unicolian, except with no horn.   
  
Attack: Earthquake, Stampede, nature storm  
  
Defense: Nature barrier  
  
Beyblade: Green with hazel attack ring  
  
Element: Earth / nature  
  
Name: Andromeda Woods  
  
Nickname: Rommie  
  
Age: 15  
  
Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes, grey army camouflage tank top, long   
  
sleeveless leather jacket, navy cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, and black   
  
shoes.  
  
Personality: calm, responsible, quiet, reliable, kind, basically like Ray.  
  
Bitbeast: Bandit - Grey wolf, silver fangs and claws, scary looking,   
  
intimidating.  
  
Attacks: Death eater, Darkness falls, Shadow storm  
  
Defense: Shadow barrier  
  
Beyblade: Pure black beyblade  
  
Element: Death / Darkness  
  
Name: Terence Reynolds  
  
Nickname: Terry  
  
Age: 17  
  
Appearance: Blonde hair, green eyes, wears a sleeveless black top (like Kai's),   
  
navy cargo pants, black sleeveless leather jacket, black shoes, black fingerless   
  
gloves.  
  
Personality: Act's like an older brother, responsible, fun, laid back,   
  
intimidating when he wants, great person to be around.  
  
Bitbeast: Leo - Lion, yellow, lightning looking armour, gold claws and teeth,   
  
intimidating.   
  
Attacks: Thunder strike, lightning bolts, thunder storm  
  
Defence: Electric force  
  
Beyblade: Yellow with gold attack ring  
  
Element: Thunder   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
~ Blade Breakers on the plane ~  
  
"I'm bored." Complained Tyson, as he looked around at his team mates. Kenny was   
  
upgrading beyblades, Ray was sleeping,   
  
Kai was meditating, and Max was watching a movie.  
  
"How much longer until we arrive in Canada?" asked Tyson, but was completely   
  
ignored.   
  
"WHY WON'T ANYONE LISTEN TO ME?" yelled Tyson causing people to look at his   
  
direction.   
  
"Sorry Tyson I wasn't listening did you say something?" asked   
  
Kenny looking up from his laptop.   
  
"How long until we get to Canada?" Repeated Tyson.   
  
"We should be descending soon." Said Kenny looking at his watch.  
  
"Ok. Well at least someone listens to me." Said Tyson. He looked over at Ray.  
  
"Hey Ray waked up!" said Tyson nudging him. Ray's eyes flew open.  
  
"Ya Tyson?" He asked  
  
"Were almost there." Said Tyson  
  
"Oh, ok Tyson." Ray Yawned. The seat belt sign came on and a bunch of clicks   
  
where heard. They landed in about 3 minutes.   
  
"Were finally in Canada!" Yelled Tyson. "Where technically are we?"  
  
"Were in the Vancouver airport." Said Kenny "Now we better get going or Mr.   
  
Dickinson will get worried." They all started walking towards the place where   
  
you go and look for whoever is supposed to pick you up (anyways).   
  
"Look there's Mr. Dickinson." Said Max "Hey Mr. D."   
  
"Why hello boys, really for the tournament?" He asked  
  
"Ya!" everyone, but Kai said.  
  
"Ok then let's get going boys." Mr. Dickinson said and started walking toward   
  
the exit (Vancouver airports really pretty, I live about 40 mins away). The Limo   
  
that they were taking stopped at an expensive looking hotel.   
  
"Are we going to be staying here?" asked Max. Mr. Dickinson nodded.  
  
"Wow this place must cost a fortune." Said Tyson in awe.  
  
"Now in you go boys. The tournament starts in a week.   
  
You'll meet new and old friends." He said and got into his Limo and left.  
  
"Well I guess we should go in." said Ray. They all walked in.   
  
"It's like a mansion." Said Tyson. They walked to the reception.   
  
"Hi. We have two rooms reserved for the Blade Breakers."   
  
Said Ray.  
  
"Oh right, these are the keys, 5 th floor, your rooms are next to each other."   
  
Said the receptionist. They walked to the elevator and went to the 5 th floor.   
  
"Kenny, Tyson, and I'll take the bigger room and you two can get the smaller   
  
room." Said Max. They nodded and went to their own rooms. They quickly   
  
unpacked and went down to dinner.  
  
~ Majestics at the hotel ~  
  
They walk into the hotel and looks around.  
  
"Not a bad hotel very clean." Said Oliver eyeing the place.  
  
"Come on let's just get to our rooms and get something to eat." Complained   
  
Johnny.  
  
"One week until the tournament." Said Robert  
  
"I don't know why we're even competing there's no reason, we're unbeatable."   
  
Said Johnny  
  
"The Blade Breakers beat us." Said Enrique  
  
"Whatever." Said Johnny "Let's just do something other than standing here." They   
  
all went to the reception. Same thing happened to them that happened to the   
  
Blade Breakers. (I'm not going to do all the teams)  
  
~ Near the hotel restaurant ~  
  
"Hey look it's the Majestics. Hey you guys." Yelled Max as they walked over to   
  
the Majestics.  
  
"How uncouth." Said Robert  
  
"You guys haven't changed a bit (they got taller that's all)." Said Tyson.  
  
"Neither have you (They got taller too)." Said Oliver.  
  
"Hi Ray." Said a voice behind them. They spun around to see the White tigers.  
  
"Hi you guys." Said Ray smiling. "Look who else decided to join us." Everyone   
  
turned to where Ray was looking.  
  
"Hi mom." Said Max  
  
"Hi Maxi, how are you doing?" asked Judy  
  
"Good, this tournament is going to rock." Said Max. Tyson's stomach growled.   
  
"Can we go eat know?" asked Tyson. Everyone laughed and walked towards the   
  
Restaurant.   
  
"Hello what can I get you?" asked the waiter. Everyone ordered what they wanted   
  
to eat(too long a list). A group of five girls and one guy was sitting in the   
  
table next to them. Three of girls were chatting away.   
  
"What are you looking at Kai?" asked Tyson pretty loud so the whole group ended   
  
up hearing. But Kai ignored Tyson and continued to watch as well as everyone   
  
else. The group started to whisper among themselves.  
  
~ Kit's pov ~  
  
"Ok so the tournament starts in a week, so a week of hard training should make   
  
us undefeatable." I whispered   
  
"Ya the way you train us it's probably true." Said Kelly sarcastically looking   
  
at Rika's open laptop. The group except I started to snigger quietly until I   
  
threw them a glare, which shut them up.  
  
"Make sure you don't reveal your bitbeast unless you desperately need to." I   
  
said firmly.  
  
"Ya I agree if they find out they can probably find what their weaknesses are."   
  
Said Andromeda. There was a bunch of agreeing nods.   
  
"Rika. How's the virus you're sending out?" I asked  
  
"It's working fine, every electronic with our names are getting deleted except   
  
for the BBA computers. They only have our information, and they no nothing   
  
about our bit beasts." Said Rika looking up from her laptop.   
  
"That's good." I said and leaned back on my chair.  
  
"Why are those people staring at us?" asked Olivia. We looked to our left and   
  
saw the Majestics, Blade Breakers, All stars, and the White tigers.  
  
"Aren't they the Majestics, Blade Breakers, All stars, and the White tigers?"   
  
asked Kelly. I looked at them and glared, then nodded.  
  
"Hi I'm Tyson. They're Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Max, Gary,   
  
Judy, Oliver, Steven, Michael, Emily, Eddy, Mariah, Lee,   
  
Kevin, Ray, and Kai." Said Tyson. My eyes flashed at Kai's name.   
  
"Hi, I'm Rika, that's Kelly, Andromeda, Olivia, Terence, and Kit."   
  
Said Rika, receiving a glare from me.   
  
"Olivia?" Asked Oliver. "Is that really you?"  
  
"Yes it is Oliver." She said smiling.  
  
"Family?" asked Robert  
  
"Yes she's my younger sister." Said Oliver.  
  
"Hey Kai you look a lot like Kit." Said Michael. Kai and I sent identical   
  
glares towards Michael.  
  
"That's because were twins." Said Kai as everyone stared with their mouths   
  
hanging. I gave Kai a death glare.  
  
"Close your mouths before you start drooling." I snapped.  
  
"How come you never told us you had a sister?" asked Ray.  
  
"You never asked." Said Kai simply  
  
"How come you never told us your brother is this cute?" asked Rika. I glared at   
  
her and smacked the back of her head.   
  
"What he said." I stated, having a glaring contest with Rika. Kelly laughed.   
  
"But your brother's still way hotter." Sighed Rika.  
  
"You don't like my brother." Said Kelly clenching her teeth.  
  
"Yes I do." Said Rika stubbornly not knowing what she was getting herself into.  
  
"No you don't!" Threatened Kelly.  
  
"Fine whatever!" said Rika in disappointment. Andromeda, Terence, Olivia, and I   
  
were laughing our asses off.  
  
"Awe. . . poor Rika no body loves you." I said sarcastically.  
  
"That's not true. . . I still love you." said Terence putting an arm around Rika.   
  
"Thanks a lot Terence go ruin our fun." Said Andromeda.  
  
"No prob." Said Terence.  
  
"Hey do you guys beyblade?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Ya." I stated.  
  
"Are you guys competing in the tournament?" asked Emily trying to find   
  
information on them.  
  
"Ya why?" Kelly asked suspiciously  
  
"What's your team name?" asked Kevin  
  
"Shut up Kevin." Mariah spazed. I chuckled  
  
"We're the Elements." Said Terence.  
  
"and you won't find any information on us." Said Rika bitterly "It's all in   
  
here." She said patting her laptop.  
  
"So you're really wasting your time looking up information on us. Thanks to our   
  
virus, and firewall." I said.  
  
"I challenge you to a battle." Said Tyson in his I'm-all-that voice.  
  
"We only battle in tournaments." I said in a stop-wasting-my-time voice.  
  
"I'd say you're to scared to challenge me." Said Tyson angrily. My team tensed.   
  
"Listen kid! I could beat you easily, and I warn you never say that the Elements   
  
are chicken." I growled threateningly. "I've seen the way you battle Tyson, you   
  
win on pure luck."  
  
"Ya whatever." He said thinking of a come back. I could feel Kai glaring at me.   
  
'I guess he got closer to them in the past 2 years they've been together.' I   
  
thought.  
  
"Later." I said as my group started to get up. "see ya at the tournament." I   
  
finished as we walked off.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
I hope you liked it. I've got a cold so I decided to write another story.   
  
Review please and thanks. 


	2. Training, an opening ball Sibling rivalr...

Thanks for the reviews you guys. Happy Canada Day to you too~!! ^ ^. I need some Oc's for the third chappie cuzz the tournaments gonna start ^ ^. And for Romance it's going to be Johnny/Kit, Enrique/Olivia, Terence/Rika, Kelly/Kai, Andromeda/Ray/Mariah (A/N I don't like Mariah so Ray breaks up with her very soon sorry Mariah fans). For oc's tell me if you want them to be paired up with some one. I also need age, appearance, personality, bitbeast, etc. Thanks for your help ^ ^. YAY~!! 2010 IS HELD IN CANADA WHOA~!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
~ Blade Breakers, Majestics, White tigers, All stars Pov ~  
  
"That was certainly and interesting conversation." Said Robert in his snobbish manner.   
  
"Are the Elements really that powerful?" Emily asked no one in particular. Everyone looked at Kai or Oliver.  
  
"Listen I haven't talked to my sis in ages." Said Kai.  
  
"My sister is powerful, I know that for sure." Said Oliver.  
  
"I couldn't find any information on them." Said Emily.  
  
"Neither could." Said Kenny adjusting his glasses.  
  
"I'll see if the BBA have any information about them." Said   
  
Judy.  
  
"Do you think they're working for Biovolt?" asked Ray.  
  
"No it's not like my sister to work for anyone, she isn't the type to be ordered around." Said Kai.  
  
"Sounds like Johnny." Teased Enrique.  
  
"Whatever." Growled Johnny.  
  
"We should get going now, we haven't checked in yet." Said   
  
Lee.  
  
"Ya we should all get going it's getting late." Said Ray.  
  
"Well goodbye." Said Robert getting up from his seat, the other Majestics followed his lead and left. Slowly the group started to break up and make their way out of the restaurant.  
  
~ Kit's Pov ~  
  
We arrived at our hotel room. We all shared a room because we got the largest room in the hotel.   
  
"We're training tomorrow at 5:30 sharp." I growled at them.  
  
"Kay, whatever." Said Kelly.  
  
"You should chill for a bit." Said Terence.  
  
"Ya why did you get all worked up back there?" asked Rommie.  
  
"First of all Kai said we were twins, second of all that kid called us chicken, third of all I hate my grandfather because he sent us to that fucking abbey and Kai reminded me of it, fourth of all Kai did something evil to me which I don't wanna talk about, fifth of all I-I haven't thought that far." I snarled. The group burst out laughing because of the last part.  
  
"Calm down, you can just kick that kid Tyson's ass at the tournament and who cares if people know you're Kai's twin, and you can go kill your grandfather after you help us win the tournament. We wouldn't want our star blader to be put into jail before you won us the tournament." Said Terence.  
  
"That was a mouthful, but he's right we need ya lots." Said Kelly putting an arm around me.   
  
"You guys would be so lost without me." I said smiling.  
  
"Now there is the Kit we know and love." Said Olivia.  
  
"Thanks Via." I said.  
  
"We should all get some shut eye." Said Terence. Walking to his bed, then taking his shirt off.  
  
"Take it off take it all off." I said smirking. Kelly whistled and the rest of the girls blushed. I walked to the washroom and cleaned up. I got out so the other girls get a turn. I changed into my pj's even thought Terence was there. I didn't care much since I've known him the longest in the group. I climbed into bed smiling. 'No matter how much Kai had pissed me off it was good seeing him again, it'll be even better kicking his ass.' I thought drifting off to sleep.   
  
~ Majestics Pov ~  
  
They arrived at their hotel room.  
  
"What do you think about the Elements, Robert? Can we beat them?" asked Oliver. They turned to look at Robert who was in deep thought.   
  
"I believe we should train hard until the tournament begins, If they are amazingly powerful we still may have a change of defeating them." Said Robert calmly.   
  
"It would be extremely embarrassing to lose to girls." Said Oliver.  
  
"We're not going to lose to a bunch of girls!" snarled Johnny.  
  
"You never know, but those girls sure were pretty." Said Enrique.  
  
"Don't you get distracted!" Growled Johnny.  
  
"I won't, I never go easy on anyone even if my opponents a pretty girl." Said Enrique defending himself.  
  
"Listen the last thing we need is to be arguing, we need to work as a team remember the battle against the Blade Breakers." Said Oliver trying to clam everyone down. They nodded.  
  
"Well if we want to win we must work together as a team." Said Robert.  
  
"Whatever, anything to win." Said Johnny stubbornly.   
  
"We can train tomorrow morning at 7:00." Said Robert. They nodded and went to get ready for bed.   
  
~ White Tigers Pov ~  
  
They walked into their room silently.  
  
"Do you think they're really that big of a threat?" asked Mariah  
  
"Yes I do remember never underestimate your enemy." Warned Lee.  
  
"Ya and don't go easy on Ray because he's your boyfriend." Teased Kevin.  
  
"Shut up Kevin." Mariah snarled.  
  
"We can beat them no problem." Said Gary.  
  
"That isn't necessarily true. We lost to the Blade Breakers and they seem worried about the Elements which means that we should be too." Said Lee.  
  
"There is no way those bitches are stronger! If they were how come they never competed in other tournaments?" snarled Mariah getting frustrated.  
  
"Listen you may not like other girls walking into your territory, but this is a tournament, so stop your whining." Growled Lee.  
  
"Training tomorrow 6:00 sharp, now go to bed." Said Lee walking into the washroom. They got ready for bed silently.  
  
~ All Stars Pov ~  
  
They all sat on the couch near Emily's laptop.  
  
"They can't be as powerful as they claim, or they would have already competed in other tournaments." Said Michael  
  
"Not true they have competed in tournaments, they have competed in Canadian tournaments at least, but no one has much information on them. The BBA only has information on the player but no bit beast, attacks, no nothing." Said Judy.  
  
"Well I guess we will just have to see their blading skills at the tournament, and collect data then." Said Emily  
  
"But what about that virus the girl Rika was talking about?" asked Eddy.  
  
"Good point. Well we have a strong firewall that should keep the virus out." Said Emily.   
  
"I hope. Now bed all of you, we've got training at 7:30." Said Judy strictly. They all slowly got ready for bed.  
  
~ Blade Breakers Pov ~  
  
They all walked into the larger hotel room.   
  
"I'm worried you guy what if the Elements are really powerful?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Don't worry our team has never failed." Said Tyson.  
  
"I wouldn't say that now Tyson, The Elements are really organized, I mean they have a virus to get rid of all their information. We can't get cocky." Said Ray.  
  
"Ray's right it is a little suspicious, I mean all that planning for a tournament, who knows maybe they do work for Biovolt." Suggested Max.  
  
"Like I said my sister works for no one. She was the first person to ever break out of the abbey. And they will do anything to get us back." Said Kai darkly.  
  
"I hope you're right Kai." Said Ray  
  
"Training tomorrow 5:30 sharp." Said Kai getting up to leave. They nodded and Ray got up as well to go to his room. They all made there way to bed.  
  
~ 5:30 Sharp hotel training room Kit's Pov ~  
  
We walked into the training room.   
  
"Pair up." I ordered. They quickly listened. I paired up with Terence as usual.  
  
"3-2-1-let it Rip~!" I yelled. There were sounds of metal hitting the plastic dish. In a couple minutes beyblades were flying out of the dish. Kelly and Andromeda tied, Rika beat Olivia, and I beat Terence. We switched partners and the same thing happened. This time Terence beat Andromeda, Kelly beat Olivia, and I beat Rika. I heard footsteps in the distance. I swiftly turned around and came face to face with Kai.   
  
"Early as usual I see." I snarled at Kai. He smirked at me, as I glared. I noticed my team was standing behind me.  
  
"You're team is weak." Said Kai emotionlessly.  
  
"And how would you know?" I snarled.  
  
"Because girls are weak." He said sharply. I chucked.  
  
"Still haven't given that up I see." I said slightly amused. I could hear Kelly admitting a low growl from her throat. Kai smirked. Kelly pushed past my left shoulder and lunged at Kai. Before she could I quickly grabbed the back of her leather jacket. Terence grabbed her around the waist, she kept struggling.  
  
"Stop Favel!" I said sharply, causing her to calm down. I glared at Kai.  
  
"Girls aren't weak, do you know why? Because we make guys weak there fore we are stronger. Men grovel at our feet." I simply stated. "now tell me who seems weaker?" I asked with glee. Kai snarled.   
  
"Let's go gang." I said, and walked past the Blade Breakers. 'Looks like his team is in for hell today.' I thought.   
  
"How about breakfast?" I asked my team.   
  
"Sure." Said Terence. We walked together to the restaurant.  
  
~ Kai's Pov ~  
  
The Elements left. 'Fucking sister, what am I going to do with her?' I thought. I looked around and watched my team train. 'They've become much better bladers since we first met.' I thought observing them train. 'Why does she hate me so much?' I thought feeling pain in his chest.   
  
"Whatever." He muttered and continued to train.  
  
~ 6:00 hotel training room ~   
  
The White tigers walked in.   
  
"Let's start training." Said Lee. They walked to a dish and launched.  
  
"Lee, please let me sneak into the Element's room and get information from their computer." Pleaded Kevin. Lee gave him a sharp look.  
  
"We could use the information, but if we get caught we'll be in shit. No Kevin you can't." said Lee finally.  
  
"But we need to know what they're up too." Argued Kevin.  
  
"I agree with him." Said Mariah quietly  
  
"You're only agreeing is because you don't want them to beat you." Said Lee harshly.  
  
~ 7:00 hotel training room ~  
  
The Majestics entered the training room, which was empty. They trained and battled against each other.  
  
"Hey Johnny what do think about the Elements?" asked Enrique. When they were battling each other.  
  
"There isn't much to think about." Said Johnny plainly.  
  
"I mean do you like any of the girls?" asked Enrique. Johnny shrugged.   
  
"You do don't you?" asked Johnny with a smirk.  
  
"Ya Kit's really pretty so is Olivia, but she's Oliver's sister." Said Enrique. Johnny rolled his eyes.  
  
"She probably won't go out with you anyways." Said Johnny  
  
"And why not?" glared Enrique.  
  
"Because you're such a player." Said Johnny  
  
"I'm not." Snarled Enrique.  
  
"Ya sure, whatever." Muttered Johnny.  
  
~ 7:30 Hotel training room ~  
  
They entered the room.   
  
"We should practice your launching today." Said Judy. They nodded and launched their blades getting tips from Judy here and there.   
  
"Judy shouldn't we be busy looking up information on the Elements?" asked Emily.  
  
"There's no use we can't find any, so we're going to train hard and increase our power, speed, etc." said Judy  
  
~ Elements Pov ~   
  
"That was some good breakfast." Said Terence, as we walked to our room. Kit got out the key and was on my way to opening the door.  
  
"What's that?" asked Andromeda, pointing to the ground. There was an envelope that had the words Elements. Kit bent down and picked up the envelope.  
  
"Should we open it?" asked Rika unsure.  
  
"I'm curious to know what it is." Said Olivia.  
  
"Don't forget curiosity killed the cat." Said Terence.  
  
"Actually it's curiosity made the kittens." Kit said, causing everyone to laugh.   
  
"Well open it." Said Kelly. Kit got out a pocketknife and ripped open the side of the envelope. She pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"Let's go inside first." Kit suggested and unlocked the door. We gathered around the couch.   
  
"It says: Elements, you have been invited to the opening ball of the Tournament. It will be held at the ballroom of the hotel. You are required to wear a suit or gown. You must arrive by 5:30 it will end by 12:00 the following day will be the day of the tournament. You must attend this ball or will be disqualified from the tournament." Read Kit.  
  
"Interesting a ball." Said Olivia.  
  
"I ain't wearing no dress." Kit snarled  
  
"Neither am I." said Kelly.  
  
"Well we have no choice but to go." Said Terence  
  
"I don't care." Said Rika  
  
"Ditto." Said Andromeda.  
  
"Looks like we are going to go." Said Olivia.  
  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Said Rika.  
  
~ Majestics Pov ~  
  
"An opening ball?" asked Oliver  
  
"We have to go?" asked Johnny  
  
"Looks like it, think of all the girls that will be their." Said Enrique.  
  
"Shut up Enrique." Said Johnny.  
  
"We have to go." Said Robert  
  
~ White Tigers Pov ~  
  
"Cool a ball." Said Mariah  
  
"Oh joy." Said Kevin sarcastically.  
  
"Well we don't have much choice." Said Lee  
  
"I'll go if there's food." Said Gary.  
  
"Looks like we're going." Said Lee  
  
~ Blade Breakers Pov ~  
  
"A ball? What do you do at a ball?" asked Tyson.  
  
"You dance." Said Kai  
  
"Well are we going?" asked Tyson  
  
"We have to or we're going to be disqualified." Said Kenny  
  
"I don't care if we go or not." Said Ray  
  
"It doesn't matter to me." Said Max.  
  
~ All Stars ~  
  
"A ball? I'm there." Said Michael   
  
"We'll I guess we have to." Said Emily  
  
"Whatever as long as we don't get disqualified." Said Eddy  
  
"I don't want to go to a ball." Said Steve  
  
"I'm sorry but you have to or we get disqualified, so you are going Steve." Said Judy firmly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Hope you liked it, ya there's going to be a ball and I need a team of girls to be paired up with the guy you want them to be with. Johnny, Kai, Ray, Enrique, and Terence are taken. If your oc is a guy and you want him paired up with Mariah or Emily that's fine. Send in your Oc's please. Review 2 ^ ^, thanks a bunch. 


	3. New characters, teams, pairings

Thanks for the reviews and characters really helpful. Ok so far these are the pairings and I'm sorry if your character didn't get who you wanted them to get. If you want I can change the pairing of my characters if you want to have your character paired up with them.   
  
For now these are the pairings.  
  
Latisha - Robert  
  
Kenshaun - Emily  
  
Chris - Freya  
  
Kevin - Dawn  
  
Terri - Trance  
  
Benji - Becca  
  
Raven - Tala  
  
Feila - Oliver  
  
Rikory - Mariah  
  
Alisha - Lee  
  
Kiara - Michael  
  
Hiromi - Bryan  
  
Kit - Johnny  
  
Kelly - Kai  
  
Rika - Terence  
  
Olivia - Enrique  
  
Andromeda - Ray  
  
If the character that you sent in isn't on the list it's because I need to pair them up with someone, but I am going to use all your characters. And the Elements are a Canadian team just so you know.   
  
The teams are:  
  
Flying Dragons:  
  
Chris - Captain 17  
  
Kevin - 14  
  
Terri - 16  
  
Benji - 17  
  
OutKasts X:  
  
Alisha (MC) - Captain 13  
  
Dawn - 14  
  
Kiara - 14  
  
Hiromi - 14  
  
X bladerz:  
  
Keshaun - Captain 16  
  
Rikory - 16  
  
Feila - 15  
  
Latisha - 15  
  
Dark Light:  
  
Freya - Captain 16   
  
Becca - 16  
  
Raven - 16  
  
Trance - 15  
  
Thanks for all your help ppl I really appreciate it. 


	4. Oc profiles

Here are the profiles of the new characters. Enjoy ^ ^.  
  
Name: Latisha Thomas   
  
Nickname: Tisha   
  
Age: 15(Ray's little sis& Johnny's cousin)   
  
Appearance: [human form]: raven waist-length, curly hair (pigtails or corn rolls), amythest eyes, petite (a model tan body), 107 lbs, tattoo of a fire bird on her bottom back (near her butt), bellybutton pierced, 3 ear piercing on each ear, Hispanic (Spain)/full demon (bird/fox)   
  
[Demon form]: claws, hawk eyes, fangs, and wings   
  
Clothing: sleeveless jerseys, belly tank tops (only once a week), capris or shorts, sandals or flip-flops, wristbands, bandana, headbands, foot bracelets& foot finger rings, rings (4 on one hand, 2 on the other), black watch, 1# Bitch gold necklace   
  
[Demon form]: a fur fem. warrior uniform) like Koga from Inuyasha)   
  
Personality: tomboyish, hyper, loyal/friendly, wise/creative, daring/brave, stands up for loved ones, answers 2 no1 but herself & her captain, wealthy, but not spoiled, athletic, loves twa kwon do, martial arts, yoga, and flying   
  
Beyblade: Blue w/gold attack ring& wings (designed on beyblade)   
  
Bit-beast: Cherriez - a female fox demon (gold) w/bow, arrows, and sword   
  
Attacks:   
  
Elemental Thrasher-tail transforms in2 swords &thrashes the beyblade   
  
Sacred Orb-Heals   
  
Hellz charm-shoots an arrow of each element   
  
Defence:   
  
Firewall-protects against infinite, fire, and light attacks   
  
Poison Gaze: Paralyses opponents' bit-beast   
  
Name: Keshaun Jones   
  
Nickname: Key   
  
Age: 16(childhood friend of Latisha)   
  
Appearance: [human form]: honey hair (braids or in a ponytail), gold eyes, tall (a muscular body), 115 lbs., tattoo of a fire skull w/snake on his shoulder, one ear pierced, Hispanic/full demon (wolf/fire)   
  
[Demon form]: claws, fangs, and fire tail   
  
Clothing: jerseys, baggy short or jeans/pants, wristbands, sandals or sneakers, bandana, headbands, black watch, locket w/a picture of his little sis, Mariah, in it.   
  
[Demon form]: a fur warrior uniform (like koga from Inuyasha)   
  
Personality: quiet, loyal, wise, daring/brave, stands up for loved ones, wealthy, but not spoiled, athletic, loves martial arts, skateboarding, and a walk in nature's world.   
  
Beyblade: Blue w/black attack ring and fire designs.   
  
Bit-beast: Artemis, a male bird demon (silver) w/sword   
  
Attacks:   
  
Elemental Orb-shots an elemental orb of energy   
  
Hellz Gaze-Shoots a black beam from eyes   
  
Defence:   
  
Demolisher-protects against powerful attacks   
  
Sacred Jewel Shard (^_^)-a light that stops the opponents   
  
Blade.  
  
Name: Chris Wen  
  
Age: 17 Gender Male  
  
Nationality: Chinese/Canadian  
  
Hometown: Edmonton  
  
Appearance: black hair, brown eyes, athletic  
  
Clothes: black top, black track pants, beige jacket  
  
Personality: Extremely fierce when it comes to competition, Can come up with strategies on the spot, usually has a cool head, has an eye for any mistakes a person might make, calm and collective before a match. Brothers with Kevin, cousins with Terri  
  
Bit Beast: Behomet, a giant golden dragon, with razor sharp claws, and scales, which are as tough as diamonds, elemental fire  
  
Attacks: Fire Barrage, A lot of fireballs are shot  
  
Fire Tornado: giant tornado of fire is made and surrounds the blade, can also be used as defence,  
  
Dragon Claw: basically like tiger claw  
  
blade: Completely Red  
  
Blading style: Attack, but with some caution to defence, extremely powerful launch  
  
talents: takes karate and wu shu and tae kwon do  
  
Name: Kevin Wen  
  
Age: 14, male  
  
Nationality: Chinese/Canadian  
  
Hometown: Edmonton  
  
appearance: Black hair, brown eyes, not really athletic, but not really fat  
  
clothes: sweat pants, black top  
  
Personality: Can be easily angered, when calm, a fun loving kid, who thinks everything logically, nice, but usually shy before he gets to know someone, never gives up in a match(because his brother says something if he is going to) always has a frown on his face even when he isn't sad/angry, kept in line by brother  
  
Bit Beast: Breaker, a dragon whose element is lightning, a Chinese dragon (the long serpent like ones) Green with a red spikes on back  
  
attacks: lighting strike, a sudden burst in speed of the blade, leaving a trail of lightning  
  
Lightning Storm: Lightning bolts shot at the opponent,  
  
Light shield: A shield to defend, can reflect elemental attacks  
  
Static Field: Creates bolts of lighting which go out from the blade out to a certain distance in a circular motion  
  
blade: Turquoise  
  
Blading style: Balance in both attack and defence,   
  
Talents: takes tae kwon do and karate  
  
Name: Terri Wen  
  
Age: 16 male  
  
Nationality: Chinese/Canadian  
  
Hometown: Edmonton  
  
appearance: black hair, brown eyes,  
  
clothes: jeans, black top  
  
Personality: The joker, loves to have fun, makes jokes often, is serious in a match,   
  
Bit Beast: Drater, elemental dragon of water  
  
Silky hard skin, blue, basically like blue eyes white dragon  
  
attacks: Tidal Wave: wall of water  
  
Tidal Shot: Extreme pressurized stream of water,   
  
Defence: Water Shield, a shield of mystical water, neutralizes physical attacks, rebounds elemental except for lightning, and wind  
  
Mist: creates a mist  
  
blade: Blue  
  
Blading style: Defence, but knows when to attack  
  
Talents: Takes Karate, and Wu Shu  
  
Name: Benji McJay  
  
Age: 17  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Personality: Loud, can be annoying at times. He's basically a punk, and can piss people off at many times. Bases everything off of music terms or skateboarding terms, seeing how these two (music and skateboarding) are his life. Hot tempered in a few ways. Lots of guys call him a bastard, but it doesn't really faze him... seeing how, in a way he knows it... Annoys many people, which makes it difficult for him to make friends.. but he gets by, occasionally...  
  
What they look: Messy blonde hair like Enrique's with navy blue tips and icy blue eyes similar to Tala's; and a ring of wolf grey just around the blue.   
  
He wears a baggy black tee with the words 'i JuSt Do wHaT tHe fUcKiN vOiCeS iN mY hEaD tELL Me tO dO...' in jagged red letters. Very baggy black jeans, tattered at the end and faded at the knees; various chains hanging around the belt hoops. There's a red anarchy sign on his back left pocket; a dog chain collar around his neck with six three-inch spikes, all an equal distance apart with more spiked bracelets around his wrists and a black fingerless glove on his left hand; his left ear pierced twice, the first hole a silver hoop, the second a diamond shaped stud. The basic punk look..., which makes many girls, believes he's a rapist.. About 5'7", and slim... though no one can't tell exactly with the baggy clothes he wears... *wink*  
  
Past: Lived a pretty normal kind of life. A mom, dad, and older brother. His older brother's the one that got him into music and skateboarding; at the age of four, he got his first skateboard and the age of nine he got into more of the punk-rock music. His parents didn't exactly agree with all of Benji's antics, but believed what he did was something on his own... and just let it by. And his brother, Brian, was the one that named him Benji.   
  
Bitbeast: Virex  
  
Description of bitbeast: A large scaly dragon with bloody red scales; emerald green eyes. His claws are the colours of icicles and the end of his tail is a large flame. Element is fire.   
  
Attacks:  
  
Pyro Tornado- creates a mini tornado of fire around the beyblade, possibly the dish and does some pretty good damage to the dish and opponent.  
  
Flame Darts- Can only happen when the bit beast it out of the beyblade. From the bit beast's mouth, he will 'spit' out 'darts' (fireballs) at the other beyblade; will either hit or miss... one or the other, and he has pretty good aiming- not all bad, but still working on it. 3/5.  
  
Hell Fire - Ultimate attack. The whole beyblade will be covered up in red flames; spinning velocity of the beyblade will increase and will charge head-on at the other beyblade with incredible speed. The last result of this was two broken beyblades, a cracked up dish, and two shocked beybladers. Benji hardly uses this attack unless there's really no way out...   
  
Name: Raven LaRen  
  
Age: 16   
  
Appearance: Raven hair, long to lower back with fiery red tips. Crimson coloured eyes, often covered by a pair of sunglasses.   
  
Clothes: Occasionally wears a baggy red tee-shirt with 'TORN UP AND BRUISED' written on the front in jagged black letters, and 'FEARFUL BLISS' on the back; and black hoodie vest with navy blue jeans and black sneakers with metal soles. Wears those army type hats too, with the cap thing in the front yeah...   
  
Personality: Can be hyper at times, otherwise she'd be calm and quiet. Often thinks things through... sometimes grumpy too, dark and suicidal. Difficult to make friends, seeing how she has trouble talking about things that she doesn't talk about.   
  
Past: Came from a rich family, her rich parents paid no attentions to her, but her older brother. With the balls and dances, always being pressured on what to wear and what to do, never able to do what she wanted.  
  
At the age of 10, she was taken away to a foster home (another long story, but I'll skip this) now living with a mom, dad, and three older brothers. It's like hell, but she manages, especially when her new parents let her have more privileges... but her brothers are always on the lookout, spying on her...  
  
A past nothing too special, but something she thinks means something.  
  
Blade: Metallic blue with black shard things across the attack rings. Three spikes can stick out from the sides of the beyblade when called and does some serious damage to the other blade. He...  
  
Bit-Beast Name: Gailin  
  
Bit-Beast Description: A blood red wolf with saber-cat fangs. A mixture between wolf and tiger. Basically, a blood red wolf with feline canines. Bits of black around his paws and mane.  
  
Attacks and what they do:  
  
Mist- Clouds of mist emerges from the blade and covers dish, just enough time for the blade to come in for an attack.  
  
Black Arrows- Sends bursts of black lightning will charge down at the other blade like arrows, sending some major damage.  
  
Dark Strike- Similar to Ray's Tiger Claw, but the colours are all crimson... and it's more, spikey-ish looking... yeah..  
  
Name: Feila Yang  
  
Nickname: Fei  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Personality: Very quiet sometimes. Hates it when she is reminded of her past or when people are sad.  
  
Uniform: Silver Chinese dress with red pants  
  
Description: Black shoulder length hair with gold streaks. Blue-gold eyes.  
  
Brief history: Her parents, or rather her whole village died in a fire when she went into the woods to train. Did some wandering for four years. Traveled with her brother, who was the only other who survived the fire.   
  
Talents: Does a little bit of martial arts. Her bro is currently teaching her new moves.  
  
Beyblade: white and gold  
  
Bit-beast: Dember, elemental tigress of the heavens. A snow white tigress with strange gold armour on its shoulders and hind legs. Has five tails with an elemental symbol on each. A flame, thunderbolt, cloud, rock and a water droplet. White gold-tipped wings.  
  
Attacks: Fireball, Raging bolt, Ice shackles, Wind blades, Stalagmite and OMEGA CHAOS  
  
Fireball: It's five tails will become flames and release fireballs.  
  
Raging bolt: its five tails will become thunderbolts and a large thunder wave will strike the enemy. The more Fei's angry, the more powerful the attack would be.  
  
Ice shackles: its five tails will become water droplets and wrap around the opponent, freezing them. Dember would swing them out of the dish.  
  
Wind blades: Dember will have clouds at the tip of her five tails and five sharp blades of wind will shoot at the enemy.  
  
Stalagmite: Dember will have rocks at the tip of her five tails and stalagmites will come shooting out of the ground.  
  
Omega chaos: It's the most powerful attack, and all the elemental disasters will take place at the same time. Tornadoes, Flood, Fire, Earthquake, and thunderstorm.  
  
  
  
Name: Rikoryu Yang  
  
Nickname: Ryu  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Age: 16  
  
Description: Black hair in a small ponytail with silver streaks and silver eyes.  
  
Home: China  
  
He's Feila's brother!  
  
Blade: Black and blue  
  
Bit-beast: Demdove, elemental phoenix of the heavens, partner of Dember. A phoenix with silver tipped wings and two horns on its head  
  
Attacks:   
  
Flame-freezing talon  
  
Fireblaze  
  
A fire symbol will appear between its horns and a blazing fire will surround the dish  
  
Meteor plummet  
  
An earth symbol will appear between its horns and meteors will come shooting down  
  
Water spiral  
  
A water symbol will appear between its horns and a spiral of sharp water will pierce through the opponent  
  
Thunder wave  
  
A thunder symbol will appear between its horns and a wave of thunder shocks will destroy the opponent along with the dish  
  
Wind dagger  
  
A wind symbol will appear between its horns and a sword made up of wind will stab the opponent in the middle  
  
OMEGA CHAOS   
  
It's the most powerful attack, and all the elemental disasters will take place at the same time. Tornadoes, Flood, Fire, Earthquake and thunderstorm.  
  
Clothes: A green traditional Chinese shirt and black jeans  
  
Personality: Nice. Almost just like his sister, Feila.  
  
History: Same as Feila's. they travel together.  
  
Talents: Great in martial arts.  
  
Name: Alisha MC Miliano   
  
Nickname: MC (M and C), nobody except the adults use the real name.  
  
Gender: F  
  
Age: 13  
  
Nationality: Italian  
  
Appearance: Black hair, but it is painted because she thinks her blond natural hair is to striking. The only striking thing about her appearance is her blue eyes. Pale skin.  
  
Clothes: everything from her t-shirt to her shoes is black. She has a black, sleeveless tank top, black baggy pants and the one thing that has a little bit colour, her shoes, are white from Adidas whit the 3 stripes of course black. She has a necklace with a Yin-Yang sign hanging on it.   
  
Personality: wise, intelligent girl. Not always able to listen to people. Has some good friends, but she's not popular. The people think she's a little bit weird. Her best friend is Dawn, which is quite weird. They know each other for a long time. She's always very silent. She is somewhat spiritual, because she believes in some magical things and signs (Yin and Yang is her favourite) and she has a dream catcher hanging in her room above her head. She can be harsh towards people she hates. She isn't very tall, but not small either, normal height. She's just,... well,... average. She's a Lotr freak just like Kiara and she dislikes Cheerleaders, too girlish girls and being very normal as other people.  
  
Past: Aya has a sister, who once had an accident but she recovered. Aya is not that cold. She's pretty normal, but sometimes she still can be harsh  
  
Blade Colour: Yes, it's black. Black with red. Design like the beyblade kai has. It has mythical signs from the underworld written on it.  
  
Element: Darkness/Death  
  
Bit-Beast Name: Cerebrus  
  
Bit-Beast Description: a huge black dog with glowing red eyes and three heads. It's kind of a demon. It's hard to tame it, and sometimes it's still unreliable and dangerous.  
  
A: * * * *  
  
D: * * *  
  
E: * * *  
  
Attacks and what they do:  
  
-Claw attack: wounding bitbeasts with his claws.  
  
-Black wave attack: His eyes glow red and a black wave blinds the bitbeast, he doesn't know what he's doing.  
  
-Devil's defence: Good defence, the bit uses his speed to disappear.  
  
-Dark Hades attack: combination of endurance and attack, the blade and bit appear and disappear around the other person's blade. When the others bit is confused, Shriker stops and his eyes glow up again red. Some sort of lightning appears. A new huge black dog, Shriker appears, and will do anything to kill the others blade.  
  
  
  
Name: Dawn MCRyan  
  
Gender: F  
  
Age: 14  
  
Nationality: British  
  
Appearance: blond hair with a few light brown highlights, sometimes hanging loose, but most of the time a high ponytail bounded together with a dark blue scarf (in the material like Kai's scarf). She has blue-grey eyes with a little bit dark blue in them. Her skin is a little bit tanned.   
  
Clothing: A light blue tank top, dark blue jeans, dark blue fingerless gloves, light blue Adidas shoes and a necklace with the eye of Horus on it.  
  
Personality: She's the happy and crazy type. She seems to be happy all the time. She's the entertainer of the group. She just loves to have fun. She sometimes makes totally stupid remarks. She also is very curious. But she isn't always like that. When she has doubts or she is down, she always hides it with her laughter. That makes that almost nobody knows about her other feelings besides happiness.   
  
Past: Nothing happened in her past, no family-member died, nothing. She has a brother of 9.  
  
Blade Colour: It's metal with blue, some letters written on it.  
  
Bitbeast Name: Hydra  
  
Bitbeast Description: A monster like a dragon, with nine heads. When one head is cut off, there will grow two on that place. It's dark red.  
  
A: * * *  
  
D: * * *  
  
E: * *   
  
Element: Water  
  
Attacks:  
  
-Fight of Hercules: A very effective attack. The eyes of the nine heads light up, some kinda wave appears and suddenly Hercules is there. He fights with the other bitbeast till the bitbeast or he is out of powers.  
  
-Water field: It's a defence. The beyblade begins to spin faster and faster, until it creates a blueish field that should protect the blade from the other ones attacks.  
  
-Vision of doom: the eyes of the 4th headlights up and the other ones bitbeast sees visions that'll confuse him.   
  
  
  
Name: Kiara Parkerson  
  
Gender: F  
  
Age: 14  
  
Nationality: British  
  
Appearance: Lilac hair in two buns. Some strands of hair hanging loose on the left side, on the right side tucked behind her ear. Lilac eyes. Pale skin.  
  
Clothes: Dark purple fingerless biker gloves, A Lilac tank top with "angel" written on it in dark purple, a dark purple mini-skirt with a silver belt hanging loosely around her waist. She has lilac shoes. A necklace with a flower on it, a diamond in the middle  
  
Personality: She's a bit silent, not strong-willed, and not self-confidence, but sometimes very cold against anything she hates. But still she is a warm person and she's totally different from Alisha. Unlike Alisha Kiara's almost never rough. She likes beyblading, books, movies and she's a LOTR-freak just like Alisha. She would like to be popular and that proves again how different she is from Alisha. She dislikes people being annoying.  
  
Past: She lives with her younger sister, Katy, of 9,her brother (16), her father and her mother. A happy little and rich family.  
  
Blade Colour: Red with orange. Fire signs written on it.   
  
Element: Fire  
  
Bit-Beast Name: Vulcano  
  
Bit-Beast Description: A Red fire dragon, with orange eyes and fire around his body.  
  
A: * * *  
  
D: * *   
  
E: * *   
  
Attacks and what they do:  
  
-Fire beam: Fire comes out of the mouth to hit the enemy.  
  
-Fire of doom: Like Roberts attack, only with fire.  
  
-Orange eyes: eyes light up, enemy is confused and normally attack itself.  
  
  
  
Name: Hiromi Wong  
  
Gender: F  
  
Age: 14  
  
Nationality: Chinese  
  
Appearance: Her light brow, hair is sharply cut off a little bit under her ears. She has a few dark brown highlights in the hair too. She has chocolate brown eyes and a tanned skin.  
  
Clothing: a yellow tank top, orange baggy pants with yellow material hanging from it, orange fingerless gloves. She has a long-sleeved green jacket. Very flashy. Green shoes.  
  
Personality: She's the happy-go-lucky type. She's always able to listen to people and talks a lot. She has much self-confidence. If she wants something (most of the times a guy) then she'll get it no matter what. She's pretty tall for her age, but a little bit chubby (not to much). The average woman. She has a very bad temper at times, if you say girls or her team are weak, then you'll be in the hospital in no time. She is a great writer of poems, but only let's the team read them, nobody else.  
  
Past: Her parents divorced when she was 10 years old. She lives with her mother, but loves her father too.  
  
Blade colour: Brown and other Earth colours. Earth signs written on it in beige.  
  
Bit-beast name: Silphy  
  
Bit-beast description: A sand-coloured Sphinx, with brown eyes.  
  
A: * * *  
  
D: * * *  
  
E: * *  
  
Attacks and what they do:  
  
-Eye of the sphinx: Two beams shoot out of the sphinx' eyes and should hit the enemy  
  
-Defence castle: Very strong defence. His speed increases and there forms a field that should protect the blade from stop spinning  
  
-Light of Bastet: A light appears. When it disappears, a huge cat stands there, ready to attack the others blade and bitbeast with everything that it has.  
  
Name: Freya Chan  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Nationality: Chinese  
  
Appearance: Tall, long black hair, brown eyes, what Avril Lavigne wore in her complicated video.  
  
Personality: Smart, funny, nice, loud.  
  
Beyblade: White, silver  
  
Bitbeast: Talc, white magician, hair in a ponytail, carries staff.  
  
Attacks:   
  
Mineral Shower - Crystal rocks fall from his staff and destroys the opponents beyblade and does extensive damage to her own as well, only uses it for a desperate final attack.  
  
Magical Illusion - distracts the opponent while her beyblade does and sneak attack.  
  
Light Magic attack - Powerful force of energy hits opponent's beyblade.  
  
Defence:   
  
Magical wall - force that protects her blade and bitbeast.  
  
Name: Becca Valentine   
  
Age: 16  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Appearance: Blonde hair, Hazel eyes, average height, pretty, mini skirt beige, baby blue tank top, gold necklace, platform sandals.  
  
Personality: Nice, kind, fun, likes to laugh, likes to be happy, tries to keep up everyone's spirits, optimistic, Makes friends quickly.   
  
Beyblade: Grey, silver  
  
Bitbeast: Hare, Grey rabbit  
  
Attack: Speedy fists of fury - repeatedly attacks opponents blades with sharp edges of her blade.  
  
Slam - Jumps up and slams into the opponent's beyblade.  
  
Defence: Run away - Runs away from opponents attacks at a fast speed and raises the attack power and endurance.  
  
Name: Trance  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: F  
  
Appearance: Lavender hair, Hazel eyes, Average height, Capris, tank top, ears are a bit pointy, wears runners.  
  
Personality: Fun loving, partying, kinda person, nice, can be mean when in a bad mood, hates being woken up early, confindent, mature at time.  
  
Beyblade: Lavender with purple attack ring.  
  
Bitbeast: Thatcher, purple Jaguar.  
  
Attacks: Jaguar claw - like tiger claw just purple.  
  
Pounce - Jumps up and pounces opponents beyblade, accuracy 100%  
  
Defence: Heart of the Jungle - The dish turns into a purple lavenderish colour and Thatcher blends in and get hidden. 


	5. Continuing the story

Hey people ok now back to the story. Thanks again for your characters.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
~ Kit's Pov ~  
  
I walked into my hotel room and saw my team hanging out and talking to each other.  
  
"Hey. What's new?" asked Andromeda.  
  
"Downstairs now." I said and walked out. My team quickly got up and followed. When we got down stairs we saw a bunch of teams and Mr. Dickinson standing up at the front waiting for all the teams to arrive. I looked around and saw Lori our team spokesman (A/N Lori is basically Mr. D except she helps the Elements basically like an organizer for the team). I led my team to a table where Lori was sitting. We sat down in silence and waited 5 minutes for all the teams to arrive.   
  
"Well as you all probably know there is an opening ball in 5 days. The point of this ball is for you to get to know each other, since this is a friendly competition and we are here to have fun." Said Mr. D happily. I rolled my eyes.   
  
"Well of course for the ball you are required to wear suits and gowns. Your team organizer will hand you the money you need to pay for gowns suits and accessories, today is the perfect time to go and shop for what you need." Said Mr. D.   
  
Lori passed me an envelope.  
  
"So. . . how much moneys in here?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Use the money for what you need for the ball or else you will not be captain any more." She said sternly. I eyed here wearily.  
  
"You can't do that." I said slowly.  
  
"Yes I can Kit, don't make me." She said in a false sweet voice.  
  
"Fine." I growled. Getting up from my seat.   
  
"Let's go." I said walking towards the door.  
  
"Why are you in a hurry?" asked Terence with a smirk.  
  
"The sooner we finish this the sooner we can go train." I said. I heard my team groan, I turned around and smirked at them. Then turned around again and continued walking.  
  
"Your pure evil." Said Kelly.  
  
"Ya, but only when I'm pissed or when it's about training."   
  
I said.   
  
"Let's go in here." Said Olivia, pointing to a store that had gowns and suits displayed in the window. Terence grabbed my arm and dragged me in.   
  
"I'll go find something for myself you guys take care of   
  
Kit." Terence said.   
  
"It isn't that bad." Said Olivia.  
  
"That's because you were never a tomboy, I hate dresses." I whined.  
  
"Too bad if I have to you have too." Declared Kelly.  
  
"Bitch." I yelled at her retreating back.  
  
"You know it." Kelly replied. "Now common." She growled pulling my by the arm.   
  
"What colour goes with blue?" I heard her mumble. I couldn't take this. 'The faster this is over the sooner we can train." I reminded myself.  
  
"Lavender." I snarled, Kelly looked at me shocked.  
  
"Ok." She said. In a couple minutes we both had picked what dresses to wear. At the changing rooms we saw Olivia, Rika, and Andromeda.   
  
"You got Kit to pick a dress?" asked Rika clearly shocked.  
  
"Fuck off." I growled.  
  
"Well did you guys pick yours?" asked Kelly.   
  
"Ya." Said Andromeda.  
  
"Well let's go and try them on." Said Olivia. I growled, but walked into one of the changing rooms. When we came out we saw Terence, who was shocked. I was wearing a Lavender 2 piece dress. The Dress fanned out, but not a lot, and the top was a little darker and was sparkly, it was a halter top that was tied at the back of the neck and tied around the middle of the back. Kelly had a dark blue one that looked like mine but was a one piece. Andromeda was wearing a light pink tank top one piece. Rika had an ocean blue tube top dress. Olivia was wearing a pale pink dress (A/N I can't really describe it but its really pretty, its on the seventeen March 2002 issue page 142).   
  
"Damn you girls are fine." Said Terence. I glared at him.  
  
"I don't know why you don't like dresses Kit you look awesome in them." Said Terence with a playful wink. My glare darkened.  
  
"Note to self kill Terence when you get out of this fucking dress." I said through my clenched teeth. Terence gave me an innocent smile and the girls started to inch away from me. I turned around to get changed and so did the girls. When we got out we walked to the counter and paid for the cloths.   
  
"Now can we go train?" I asked. Kelly looked at me.   
  
"Admit it you loved your dress." She said. I glared at her.  
  
"It's pretty." I said plainly.  
  
"Awe isn't that cute, our tomboy is growing up." Said Terence.   
  
I elbowed him lightly and glared.   
  
"Ok you guys had your laughs now can we train?" I asked growling.  
  
"No we need make up and stuff." Said Andromeda.  
  
"I thought you were on my side Rommie?" I asked.  
  
"Since when?" she asked dumbstruck.  
  
"Traitor." I muttered earning a glare from Andromeda.   
  
"Let's go to Clairs." Said Rika.  
  
"Fuck no!" Terence and I yelled.  
  
"I ain't going there." Said Terence.  
  
"Ditto." I said.  
  
"Fine!" said Rika.  
  
"You two can go back and wait for us to come back." Said Kelly  
  
"Fine whatever." I said walking away.  
  
"Kit, the money." Said Rika  
  
"Kelly's got it." I said and continued to walk away with Terence. We were about a block away from the hotel.  
  
"Hey Terence I got some business to take care of ok I'll meet you back at the Hotel." I said stopping.  
  
"What kind of business?" asked Terence.  
  
"Can't tell you, but if I don't come back by 9:00 be worried ok?" I said.  
  
"Fine, don't get into too much trouble and call if ya need help." He said.  
  
"Doubt it but I'll keep that in mind." I said.  
  
"Later." He said.  
  
"Cya soon." I said running into an alley. I kept running until I got out. I walked up the street not paying attention to the people when someone bumped into me.  
  
"Watch it." I growled. I looked up and saw a guy about 17. He had messy blonde hair with blue tips, blue eyes with a ring of grey. He wore a baggy black t-shirt that had 'i JuSt Do wHaT tHe fUcKiN vOiCeS iN mY hEaD tELL Me tO dO...'. He had baggy black pants (A/N I'm not gonna go into full detail). I glared at him, and he glared back. We had a glaring contest for what seemed like ages but was really about a minute.   
  
"What where you're going or you might run into trouble missy." He growled.  
  
"Missy!" I snarled. From the corner of my eye I saw a tall muscular blonde 'Spencer.' I thought bitterly.  
  
"I got something more important to deal with at the moment." I snarled and ran into another alley right. As soon as I went into the alley and was pushed hard into the wall by Spencer. I glared at him.  
  
"You're going to be coming with us." Said Spencer.  
  
"Us?" I asked bitterly.  
  
"Yes us the Demolition boys." Said Spencer with a smirk, behind him the rest of the Demolition boys walked out of the shadows. I glared.   
  
"Like hell I'm coming with you ass!" I snarled kneeing him in the stomach. I punched him in the jaw, and kicked him into Ian, which took them both out. I glared at Bryan and Tala.   
  
"Miss me?" I asked not lowering my glare.  
  
"Of course we did." Said Tala as he advanced towards me. He held out a card, I cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Take it." Said Bryan.  
  
"Why? What is it?" I asked not moving.  
  
"It's a card." Said Bryan  
  
"I'm not stupid." I snarled  
  
"Just take it, it'll help you." Said Tala. I took the card and looked at it.  
  
"It's a map." I said plainly.  
  
"You see the red buildings?" asked Bryan  
  
"Ya what about them." I asked.  
  
"They're Biovolt head quarters." Said Tala  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" I asked  
  
"Because you're our friend and you escaped Kilovolt." Said Bryan  
  
"And you want my help." I finished.  
  
"Ya." Said Tala  
  
"Heck what are friends for? I'll help you guys after my team wins the tournament." I said pocketing the card. "Till then stay alive." I said walking out of the alley.  
  
"Cya." Said Tala  
  
"Later." Said Bryan  
  
"Bye you guys." I said taking one last look at them. I looked at the time 6:00. I decided to make my way back to the hotel. I walked into my room and saw my team watching TV.  
  
"Hungry?" asked Terence. I nodded.  
  
"They all ate so let's just go eat." He said walking up to me.  
  
"Ok." I said and walked out again.  
  
"So what were you doing?" he asked  
  
"Just seeing some old friends." I said  
  
"Ok." He replied  
  
"Remember when we first joined?" I asked  
  
"Ya why?" he asked suspiciously. "You're not planning on leaving are you?"   
  
"What? No I love this team. I'm not ditching you guys." I said. "I guess I just really miss the old gang. It was way different then."   
  
"Ya you were the only girl." Said Terence with a smirk  
  
"That's not the reason." I said a little depressed  
  
"Ya I know what you mean they were a lot funner than this bunch, but cheer up it isn't your fault they left." Said Terence kindly  
  
"I just really miss Alex." I said as we sat down at a table.  
  
"What would you like?" asked a waiter  
  
"A cheese burger with fries and a sprit please." I said  
  
"A cheese burger with onion rings and Pepsi please." Said Terence. The waiter then left.  
  
"Hey I know you don't get along with girls well, but deal it's not that big of a problem." He said comfortingly.  
  
"Thanks, I wonder what happened to them." I said.   
  
"Ya I do too." He said  
  
"So you like Rika?" I asked quickly.  
  
"W-what?" he asked stupidly, I giggled  
  
"So you like Rika?" I repeated slowly. He blushed  
  
"You do!" I said laughing  
  
"Ya well at least I don't like a character from a movie." He said  
  
"He isn't just a character he's an actor too!" I said childishly  
  
"Ya Orlando Joans or whatever." He said  
  
"It's Orlando Bloom." I pouted angrily. Terence started to laugh, as I crossed my arms.  
  
"What he's hot!" I growled (A/N ya it's true I love Orlando bloom *drool*).   
  
"Well you've always like older guys." He said wiping a tear from his eye. I glared. The waiter came with our food. We both ate quickly.   
  
"Hey let's go to the gym." I said   
  
"Ya sure." Replied Terence. We walked towards the Hotel gym. I looked around and saw a lot of guys. I saw the All Stars playing sports, Kai weight trainings, a couple guys skateboarding, some guys doing tae kwon do. I walked over to the equipment room and got out a basketball.   
  
"Wanna play?" I asked Terence.  
  
"Sure I'm gonna whoop you this time." He said  
  
"You always say that." I said spinning the basketball on my finger. Terence ran to try and get. I wasn't paying attention and couldn't doge in time. I growled and ran after him, he took a shot and scored.   
  
"Ya!" said Terence punching the air; I took this opportunity to get the ball. I grabbed it and ran to the other side. Terence was close behind me; I ran faster and did a beautiful lay up.   
  
"Sucker!" I bragged. I grabbed the ball again but was blocked by, Terence. He stole the ball I chased him to the other side. He was almost at the hoop when I tackled him.  
  
"Foul." Yelled Terence  
  
"Oh shut up." I said with a cute smirk. I bounced the basketball and took a shot, and it went into the hoop.  
  
"And the crowd goes wild." I said cutely.  
  
"You two done having fun?" asked Kelly "Or would you two like some privacy?" she teased  
  
"No were good." I said with a smirk  
  
"Ya." Said Terence  
  
"How long have you guys been here?" I asked  
  
"Long enough." Said Andromeda.  
  
"Where's Olivia?" Terence asked  
  
"She went to see her brother." Said Kelly  
  
"Ya but she said she would meet us here." Said Rika  
  
"Ya and I kept my promise." Said Olivia standing behind the gang with 4 other boys the Majestics.  
  
"If it ain't the Majestics." I said  
  
"Hello, you must be the leader of the Elements." Said Robert. I nodded. I saw Johnny smirk.  
  
"What are you smirking at sheep shagger?" I snarled, Kelly and Rika burst out laughing, Olivia and Andromeda were stifling a laugh, Terence and I kept a straight face. Johnny looked totally pissed off and the rest of his team looked offended. I glanced at my watch.  
  
"Let's go we have training. " I said leading my team past the Majestics.   
  
"So much for making friends." Said Terence when we were out of the gym.  
  
"Ya." I said dully. When we arrived at the training room at the hotel we saw another team. I saw that guy I had run into on the street. He seemed to remember me and glared. I glared back. There were three other guys. One looked 14, one like 17, and one looked 16. No one talked for a minute. I opened my mouth to say something when Terence stopped me.   
  
"I think you've pissed off enough teams since we got here." Said Terence. I growled. And walked to a dish and launched Blitz. My team followed and did the same thing. '5 days to train so 5 days to upgrade and rebuild.' I thought.   
  
"Launch your blades in this dish." I said. My team did as I said and launched their blades.  
  
"Let's see how long they can endure, Blitz diamond storm." I said. Rock sized diamonds fell from the sky, our blades dogged them all.  
  
"Let's try larger diamonds Blitz, diamond storm." I said, diamonds the size of mugs fell from the sky, our blades dogged most of them, but got it once in awhile. They continued this for 30 minutes the diamonds getting larger and larger. After they battled each other until 9:30. They all walked tiredly back to their rooms.   
  
"I get shower." Said Terence running into the washroom. We growled and walked to the couch and sat down.   
  
"I'm just going to sleep I'll take a shower in the morning." I said and walked to the drawer to get my pj's. I took off my top and put on a Quicksilver t-shirt. I looked in the drawer for my bottom. I turned around and saw Terence in a towel by the washroom door. I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Can you get me my boxers?" he asked. I looked at him and got him his boxers.  
  
"Hey I'm gonna take one because I can't find mine Kay?" I said taking one and putting it on.  
  
"Ya sure go right ahead." He said annoyed, I passed him checker boxers.  
  
"Thanks." He said walking into the washroom.  
  
"No prob." I said getting into my bed. From the corner of my eye I could see Rika drooling slighty. I chuckled quietly and fell asleep with my headphones blaring.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Hey People sorry this chapter was so stupid, least I think it is. Next chapter will be funner I hope :D.  
  
Review Please and Thanks ^ ^. Summer is so boring when there is nothing to do. Well until the next story bibi, luv you guys. 


	6. A Break, yelling, crying, shit happens

Hey people sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was busy this week. Well here's the next   
  
chappie. ^ ^. Something happens between Ray and Mariah, which makes me very happy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
~ The Elements ~  
  
Lori walked into the room.   
  
"Hello how was yesterday?" she asked.  
  
"It was great!" said Andromeda  
  
"Ya, but Kit and Terence ditched us after we picked out the dresses to do who knows what." Said   
  
Kelly eyeing Kit suspiciously. Kit glared at her.  
  
"Terence you're not supposed to let girls wander off by themselves without a responsible   
  
person." Said Lori strictly.  
  
"Terence responsible? That's a laugh." Kit said sarcastically.  
  
"Kit you should have stayed with them too." Said Lori sternly  
  
"But.." Kit complained  
  
"No buts, you two should have stayed this is your team." Said Lori  
  
"Kelly's supposed to take over for me if I'm not there. She is second in command." Kit argued.  
  
"Ya and she could take care of the rest." Terence added, defending me.  
  
"I guess." Lori sighed. "Well be good you can't use the training room today because a team   
  
apparently destroyed all the dishes." She said.  
  
"Damn! I was gonna make you guys train until you drop today." Kit said evilly. A couple of the   
  
girls gulped.  
  
"Well I suggest you guys have fun today." Said Lori and walked out the door and closed it.  
  
"Terence why are you always defending Kit?" said Kelly  
  
"Why, you jealous?" he asked with a smirk  
  
"No!" she snarled. Terence's smirk widened.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" Olivia asked  
  
"Anything, but shopping." Growled Terence. Kit chuckled at that statement.  
  
"Let's do whatever we want just make sure you're in pairs or Lori's gonna kill me for letting you   
  
guys go out alone." Kit said looking out the window.  
  
"Fine." Said Rika.  
  
"So who are the pairs going to be?" asked Andromeda.  
  
"A little obvious." Said Terence  
  
"Ya, Rika and Kelly, Rommie and me, and Terence and Kit. It all works out since we get along   
  
great in these pairs. Unless Kit's willing to leave Terence for Kelly." Teased Olivia  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Kelly, Terence and Kit said together.  
  
"Well all the time Kit spends with Terence, it's a little suspicious, and Kelly is her best friend and   
  
girls usually ditch their best friends for boyfriends, or crushes." Said Rommie with a big smirk.   
  
Terence and Kit glared while Kelly eyed Kit for a moment, and then pouted.  
  
"Me, Terence? Hell no! Fuck no! Were just friends, friends!" Kit said shaking her head.  
  
"Hey I wouldn't get together with you either, but you don't have to act like I'm Kyle!" Terence   
  
snarled.  
  
"I know you're not fucking Kyle cause if you were I would have beaten the shit outta you by   
  
now!" Kit yelled  
  
"Ya sure, I 'so' believe you. It just happens that you're so fucking strong that you can take out   
  
a guy twice you're size." Said Terence  
  
"I can kick Spencer's ass why can't I kick his!" Kit snarled.  
  
"You kicked Spencer's ass? Is that what you were doing yesterday?" he asked  
  
"Shut up!" Kit snarled which meant *not in front of them.*  
  
"Whatever." He growled. "Let's just go and do whatever, we're wasting time not doing   
  
anything." He said getting up. Everyone got up after him.  
  
"So I guess that means you guys aren't going out." Said Kelly  
  
"Ya." Kit answered clearly annoyed. Kit walked out of the room with Terence behind her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you went to see the D-boys?" He asked, obviously not happy that Kit   
  
was keeping secrets from him.  
  
"I didn't go to see them Spencer just crashed into me, sorta." Kit answered  
  
"Well why didn't you tell me?" He asked. Kit shrugged and they continued to walk.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Tyson was walked around looking for people to blade. He had bladed about 10 kids so far and   
  
was on a winning streak. He saw a girl in an alley, she had lavender hair and hazel eyes, she   
  
was wearing capris, and a tank top.  
  
"Wanna battle?" she asked Tyson taking out her blade.   
  
"Sure, but I have to warn ya I'm on a winning streak." Tyson bragged  
  
"Ya well so am I." She said  
  
"I'm Tyson." He said  
  
"Trance." She answered and got her launcher ready. Tyson followed and readied his blade.  
  
"3-2-1-LET IT RIP." They both yelled in unison launching their blades. As soon as their blade hit   
  
the dish a black and blue blade came out of the shadow, knocked out Tyson's blade and went   
  
back into the shadows where it came from. A girl slowly walked out of the shadows. She had   
  
long raven hair with fiery red tips, sunglasses, a baggy red shirt that was covered with a black   
  
hooded vest, and navy jeans.  
  
"Raven." Said Trance surprised.  
  
"Freya's waiting and you're not supposed to be showing off your blade or strategies." She   
  
snarled.  
  
"Sorry." She said. Raven walked out of the alley slowly, giving Trance time to get her blade.   
  
Trance followed Raven and they walked to where their team was.  
  
'They're in the tournament?' Tyson thought. Then walked out of the deserted alley.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"I wonder if they know that we 'accidentally' destroyed the dishes." Said Kevin. He had black   
  
hair brown eyes; sweat pants and a black shirt.  
  
"What a waste of time." Complained Chris. He had black hair, brown eyes, black shirt, black   
  
track pants, and a beige jacket.  
  
"Ya there's nothing to do! If we were in Edmonton we would be at the mall." Complained Terri.   
  
He had black hair, brown eyes, jeans, and a black shirt. Beside Terri was Benji; he was walking   
  
with them with his headphones blaring. They walked into a beyblade store for new parts so they   
  
could upgrade their blades. (A/N: Hey BC / Vancouver's and awesome place * pouts *).   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ray and Mariah were in Ray's room.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me about something Ray?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Mariah you and I have been dating for a really long time." Ray started  
  
"Ya I know." Said Mariah impatiently  
  
"Well, I don't think it's going to work out. You know you and me." Said Ray as nice as possible.   
  
Mariah looked totally pissed off.  
  
"FINE! JUST FINE!" She yelled trying not to cry (A/N: Sorry people, but I really hate Mariah).   
  
She ran out of the room crying, with her mascara running down her face. Ray felt a pang of   
  
guilt.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Majestics were in the swimming pool at the hotel. Robert was sitting in the hot tub with   
  
Oliver, while Enrique and Johnny were goofing off in the pool.   
  
"So do you think we can beat the Elements?" asked Oliver  
  
"I doubt it, they are really strong." Said Robert in dismay.  
  
"How strong is your sister?" asked Enrique.  
  
"Well she's stronger than me, and she has gotten stronger." Oliver answered.  
  
"Hey Robbie maybe you should go get some training tips from Kai's sister then we can probably   
  
get stronger." Said Johnny  
  
"You're a genius Johnny, but if you ever call me Robbie again I will kill you." Said Robert.  
  
"But the problem is she doesn't seem the type that would share things like that." Said Enrique.  
  
"That's certainly true." Said Oliver.  
  
"Let's just hope they are not as good as they claim." Said Robert.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Sorry this chappie was short and I know I didn't mention all the teams and characters. Hope   
  
you liked it though. I'll try and update as soon as possible. Next chappie I think I'll have the   
  
opening ball. Read and Review please and thanks a bunch ^ ^. 


	7. The Opening ball

Hey ppl sorry for the long wait for this chappie. I've decided to have the opening ball in this chappie. For ppl who dun like mushy stuff (kissing etc¡¦.) dun read this chappie, u can go read my new fic 'the blazing star' instead at: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1430218. Anyways the pairings if you dun remember, read and find out, this is going to be a normal pov. This is gonna get all sappy and people are gonna be nicer at the ball. Ya hope it isn't shitty, but read and review plz ^^ ENJOY :D  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
~Elements~  
  
It was around 10:00 am and everyone, but Kit was awake. They tried to wake her up, but failed.  
  
"How the hell do we wake her up? She's never slept in before." Said Kelly extremely annoyed with the situation.  
  
"Let's take a breather and think about this." Said Andromeda trying to calm everyone down.  
  
"I know pour a bucket of water on her." Suggested Rika.  
  
"No, that'll get us wet and the floor so no." said Terence  
  
"Hm. . . how about we pour Tabasco in her mouth." Suggested Kelly  
  
"Hmph, whatever it's your funeral." Said Terence  
  
"Um . . . on the other hand never mind." Shivered Kelly thinking of what Kit might do to her.  
  
"Let's dump her into the bathtub with cold water." Suggested Olivia  
  
"I've got an idea! Let's dump into the bathtub with cold water." Said Kelly.  
  
"Hey that's my idea." Pouted Olivia.  
  
"No a little voice behind me said that." Argued Kelly  
  
"Ya and the little voice behind you was me!" Olivia argued back.  
  
"Oh . . . Fine!" Said Kelly in dismay.  
  
"Whatever, we'll do that, best idea I've heard so far." Said Rika. Andromeda went to turn on the tap for the bathtub. The rest of the girls looked at Terence.  
  
"What?" asked Terence suddenly aware of his teammates stares.   
  
"HELL NO! I AIN"T GOING TO BE APART OF THIS KIT'S GONNA KILL ME!" Argued Terence.  
  
"Too fucking bad!" argued Kelly. Terence growled and gently picked up Kit in his arms. He growled as he walked by the girls. They all followed Terence into the washroom. The bathtub was full, and the girls were all stifling a laugh. Terence walked closer to the bathtub and dropped Kit into the cold water.  
  
"FUCK!" Yelled Kit from the shock of the cold water. "HOLY SHIT THIS IS FUCKING COLD" Yelled Kit getting up from the tub shivering from head to toe. She looked around at the girls and Terence laughing their asses off.  
  
"TERENCE IM GONNA FUCKING BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Kit snarled chasing after Terence. They ran around the hotel room for about 30 minutes, and then Kit finally gave up chasing him. She waved her arm threateningly at him.   
  
"When I get you I'm going to make you suffer." She threatened. Terence hid behind the girls.  
  
"They told me too do it. It's all their fault." Said Terence pinning the blame on them. Kit gave them the infamous Hiwitari death glare at her team. She shivered and went to take a nice warm shower. The team went to have lunch then went back to the hotel room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
~The Dark Light~  
  
3:00 pm. The whole team was up and had just come back from their late lunch.   
  
"Do we have to go to that stupid ball Freya?" Asked Raven looking at her dress in disgust. " I really 'don't' want to wear this, this clothing." She said in disgust as Freya tied her black hair in a quick ponytail.  
  
"Yes, you 'have' to go and you 'have' to wear that dress." Ordered Freya. Raven glared.  
  
"Come on it's not that bad." Said Trance putting her pink dress against herself and admiring herself in the mirror.  
  
"Whatever." Raven growled rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well you could at least try to have fun with all this." Pouted Trance  
  
"Trance just drop it." Said Freya annoyed.  
  
"Becca can you do my nails?" Trance asked her best friend that was reading a magazine on her bed.  
  
"Ya sure." Said Becca   
  
"Thanks." Said Trance lying down next to Becca with a bottle of pink nail polish. They started talking about the teams and the cute guys and ya know girl stuff (A/N: sorry they sound so ditzy Simon). Freya took out her laptop and started to see if she could update her blade. Raven looked out the window pissed off and bored off her ass.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~X Bladerz~  
  
"This opening ball thing is such a waste of time! We could be training for the tournament tomorrow, but we go to some stupid opening ball instead!" Latisha complained to her captain and good friend Keshaun.  
  
"It's only one night. It'll be fine Tisha." Said Keshaun trying to clam down Latisha. Kenshaun looked back down at his blade and attached a new modified black attack ring on his blue blade.   
  
"It's just a dance right? They're forcing us to go, but that doesn't mean they're forcing us to dance right? So we could probably just sit their all day and discus our line up for tomorrow's tournament." Said Feila.  
  
"Ya that's true." Said Rikoryu looking up from the book he was reading.  
  
"I still don't see the point of this, this ball." Said Tisha (A/N I'm gonna use the nicknames for this team unless it's for intro.)  
  
"I think it's just a get to know each other kind of thing." Said Key (Keshaun).   
  
"I'm hungry let's go and get some food." Whined Fei (Feila). (A/N Sorry the X Bladerz part was so short)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~OutKasts X~  
  
"Why do we have to go to this stupid ball? I could be watching Lord of the Ring the Two Towers!" Complained Kiara with a pout.  
  
"Hey you're not the only one, but if we don't go to the ball then we're out of the tournament!" said MC in frustration. She had been waiting for that movie to come out since she watched the fellowship of the ring. Both girls have already read the book a million times (A/N It is the most boring book in the world, but I've read it tons of times :D).   
  
"It's just one night right? You guys can watch the movie right now before the ball." Said Hiromi.  
  
"What's so great about Lord Of the Rings? I've never figured out why you like it so much." Said Dawn. Kiara and MC looked at Dawn like she was crazy. They started spazing at her about how hot the characters are and how cool the movie is and how 'everyone' loves LOTR and stuff like that. When the two girls ran out of things to say (A/N which is almost impossible) they ran off to watch the two towers (A/N An awesome movie). Dawn and Hiromi went down stairs to grab some chow (aka: food). (A/N I'm sorry that this part was short to but I'm lazy right now, so I apologise).  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
~Flying Dragons~  
  
(A/N What do guys do on their spare time???)  
  
The team woke up late in the morning. Chris woke up with a headache.   
  
"G'MORNING!" Yelled Terri loudly causing everyone to wake up and Chris's headache to get worse.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" snarled Benji chucking a pillow at him. Terri ducked, but didn't retaliate. Chris growled at Terri and massaged his temples.   
  
"What's going on?" Yawned Kevin as looking up from his bed.  
  
"Nothing." Growled Chris and went into the bathroom to get some Advil. They all got changed and went to get some food.  
  
"What's the point of this 'ball'?" asked Benji hate the idea of wearing a tux.   
  
"Something about getting to know each other." Said Chris.  
  
"That's stupid." Said Benji.  
  
"Well it's not that bad right? I mean it could be fun." Said Terri.  
  
"Ya it 'could' be fun, doesn't mean it 'will' be." Retaliated Benji.  
  
"Well we have 6 and a half hours until the ball, and Benji you're coming or we're disqualified." Said Chris, more like ordered.   
  
"Whatever." Muttered Benji and left towards the skate park.  
  
"He better show up." Said Chris.  
  
"Don't worry he will." Said Terri.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
~Majestics~  
  
"So when is this ball?" asked Johnny   
  
"At 5:30." Answered Robert as he moved his knight.  
  
"Think of all the girls that will be there." Said Enrique fixing his hair for the fifth time.  
  
"Enrique do you ever stop thinking about girls?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Only when I beyblade, sometimes." He said with a cheeky smile. Johnny rolled his eyes.  
  
"Checkmate." Said Robert.  
  
"What? Again? Hmph." Sulked Johnny.  
  
"Another game?" asked Robert with a smug smirk.   
  
"Whatever." Said Johnny as he helped set up the chessboard.   
  
"Hey Johnny what do you think of Kit?" teased Enrique.  
  
"What do you mean what do I think of her?" asked Johnny annoyed.  
  
"I mean do you like her?" asked Enrique.  
  
"After she called me a sheep shagger no." Johnny replied.  
  
"Well Olivia told me she loves Scots." Said Oliver. Johnny cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"So what?" he snapped.  
  
"You are so dense sometimes." Said Enrique.  
  
"Checkmate." Said Robert once again.  
  
"What? How? I swear you're cheating somehow Robert." Growled Johnny angrily. (LOL Johnny's just a sour loser, you'd think he would have quit playing chess by now meh I still love him).  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~White Tigers~  
  
"I-I'm not going to the ball!" cried Mariah   
  
"Yes you are Mariah, besides we'll be there and so will your brother." Said Lee.  
  
"B-but I d-don't want to g-go!" she cried.  
  
"It's not that bad." Said Gary trying to cheer her up.  
  
"N-no I'm not g-going, R-Ray's going to b-be there." She said hugging her pillow.  
  
"Hey he's a traitor and he never deserved you. Besides there are more fish in the sea." Said Kevin not really meaning any of it.   
  
"Kevin's right now come on Mariah what do you say? Coming?" asked Lee kindly.  
  
"Okay." She replied quietly wiping tears off her face. (A/N MUHAHAHAHAHAHA I LOVE TO SEE HER SUFFER HAHAHA)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
~All Stars~  
  
"I still don't want to go." Complained Steve.  
  
"I'm sorry Steve, but you're going." Said Judy sternly.  
  
"Steve just think of all the girls that will be drooling over us. They'll be begging for us to dance with them." Said Michael.  
  
"Ya right Michael." Said Emily rolling her eyes.  
  
"You're just saying that because you're jealous." Said Michael with a smirk.  
  
"We'll see who's jealous when all the girls are drooling over some other guy." Said Emily and walked over to Judy.  
  
"Will you kids stop arguing?" asked Judy annoyed  
  
"What's wrong?" Eddy asked.  
  
"I'm just stressed Eddy." She replied.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
~Demolition Boys~  
  
"What is the point of this ball?" asked Bryan  
  
"To get to know the other bladers." Said Tala  
  
"Like I said what is the point of this?" said Bryan  
  
"I guess we can get info on the opponents." Said Ian  
  
"Ya." Agreed Spencer.  
  
"Okay we'll split up and find as much information on each team possible." Said Tala being the leader.  
  
"Ok." The team replied. Bryan and Tala walked out of the hotel room.  
  
"One of us can go and talk to Kit." Said Tala  
  
"Ya ok." Said Bryan.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
~Blade Breakers~  
  
"Hey what's wrong Ray? You seem out of it today." Said Max looking worried.  
  
"It's nothing." Shrugged Ray.  
  
"Uh huh, ok, now tell us Ray why are you so heart broken?" asked Dizzy  
  
"Thanks a lot Dizzy." Said Ray annoyed.  
  
"Common Ray tell you're buddy's what wrong?" said Tyson.  
  
"I broke up with Mariah that's all." Said Ray quickly so they wouldn't hear.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Max  
  
"Because I would rather have her as a friend, beside she's like a little sister to me." Sighed Ray.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Said Tyson  
  
"It's ok." Said Ray.  
  
"Well the ball is probably going to be fun, so cheer up Ray." Said Max  
  
"Ya I guess." He said  
  
"Have any of you guys seen Kai?" asked Kenny  
  
"No why?" asked Max.  
  
"I need to upgrade Dranzer." Said Kenny.  
  
"He's probably training somewhere." Said Ray.  
  
"Ya probably, Mr Sourpuss doesn't want to train with his team." Said Tyson childishly.  
  
"We better go find him." Said Ray getting up.  
  
"Ya." Said Kenny also getting up. Max and Tyson followed them out the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Most of the girls were frantically getting ready and perfecting their looks and hair. The guys we're taking their time. They all dressed up all nice and pretty and met in front of the ballroom doors. There were two teams per table.  
  
Majestics, the Elements  
  
All stars, Blade breakers   
  
Demolition boys, OutKasts X  
  
White Tigers, X Bladerz  
  
Flying Dragons, Dark Light  
  
And a bunch of other teams that are not important.   
  
"Hello boys and girls, this ball is for you kids to just get to know each other." Said Mr. Dickinson. "Dinner will be served at the buffet table and don't bloat yourself." He said with a chuckle. Everyone, but Tyson and Gary walked calmly to the buffet table. Most of the girls piled salad on their plates not to look like pigs. While the other people (the normal people) went to eat whatever they wanted.   
  
~Majestics, Elements~  
  
Olivia, Enrique, and Oliver were having a conversation with each other quietly. Kelly and Rika where chatting away, with Rika glancing at Terence every once in a while. Robert and Andromeda were talking about Germany. Terence seemed bored off his ass. Kit and Johnny were playing with their food. Someone's cell phone started ringing. Kit picked up her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked  
  
"Hello Kit, sweetie. How are you?" asked a woman  
  
"Hi Patricia, I'm fine." Replied Kit with a smile  
  
"How's Terence?" she asked  
  
"He's fine too." She replied  
  
"He's not being mean to you is he?" she asked  
  
"Terence? No. . .Of course not." Said Kit trying to stifle a laugh as she glanced at Terence's face expression. Terence got up and tried to snatch the phone away form Kit.  
  
"Give me the phone." Growled Terence dangerously.  
  
"Patricia I seem to be having some technical difficulties. No Terence!" Kit said trying to keep Terence away from her. Terence grabbed Kit by the waist, and snatched the phone from her hand.   
  
"Mom?" asked Terence talking on the phone.  
  
"Hi sweetie, what happened to Kit?" asked Terence's mom  
  
"She's uh, dancing." Said Terence glancing at Kit.  
  
"Oh alright, well I was just checking up on you two, making sure you kids haven't been causing trouble." She said.  
  
"Don't worry mom we're responsible." He said  
  
"Alright bye sweetie, have fun." She said happily  
  
"Bye mom." Terence replied and hung up.   
  
"Can I have my phone back?" growled Kit.  
  
"Ya sure." Terence said and handed her, her phone.  
  
"Thanks." She said not meaning it.  
  
"So who was that?" asked Kelly  
  
"Terence's mom." Kit replied.  
  
"Oh." Said Kelly and started talking to Rika again.  
  
"What did Patricia say?" Kit asked  
  
"Not to get into trouble." Said Terence.  
  
"Oh, ok." Kit said and started to eat apart of her bread. After they had finished eating the music turned on and people started making their way to the dance floor.  
  
"Hey Terence ask Rika to dance." Suggested Kit.  
  
"What? Why?" he asked curiously  
  
"Because she likes you and you like her. Why else would I suggest this?" said Kit. Terence shrugged and got up from his seat. He slowly walked over to Kelly and Rika.  
  
"Um.. Rika wanna dance?" he asked quietly blushing, Rika blushed and nodded. Olivia and Enrique we're dancing next to Terence and Rika. Oliver and Robert had gone to get some punch, but haven't come back yet.   
  
"I think I'll get some punch." Said Andromeda leaving her seat. Kit felt a tap on her shoulder. 'If whoever tapped me wants to dance I swear he's going to die.' Kit thought then turned around and came face to face with Kai.  
  
"What do you want?" Kit asked Bitterly.  
  
"To talk to you." He simply stated. Kit got up from her seat and walked over to the closest wall, with Kai following.  
  
"Well talk." Kit said calmly avoiding his eyes.  
  
"I wanna know why you hate me so much." He said.  
  
"I-I-I don't hate you." She said looking into his crimson eyes.  
  
"But-" Kai started to say, but was cut off.  
  
"I don't hate you, I hate the things you remind me of." She said looking down.  
  
"And what's that?" asked Kai softly.  
  
"Voltaire, Boris, the Abbey." She said quietly. Kai gently hugged her.  
  
"You think I'm going to sell you out and give you to them?" he asked. Kit shrugged.  
  
"I just don't want to go back." She said holding back tears.  
  
"You won't, don't worry." He said.   
  
"Kai, I'll forgive, 'if' you dance with Kelly. I've seen the way you look at her and she just adores you." Kit bluffed. Kai frowned.  
  
"She's really loveable." Kit said smiling.  
  
"Fine." Kai said. They both walked over to the table. Kai walked up to Kelly.  
  
"Wanna dance?" he asked blushing faintly.  
  
"Um.. sure she said blushing deeply. They walked onto the dance floor as a slow song started.  
  
'Aren't they cute?' Kit thought to herself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Andromeda was walking towards the punch bowl when she walked into someone.  
  
"Oww.." Andromeda groaned. She looked up and saw a guy her age with black hair and golden eyes, she blushed.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She apologized.  
  
"No it's my fault." The guy said.  
  
"My names Andromeda." She introduced.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ray." He said smiling.  
  
"You're a blade breaker right? I'm sorry about my team captain, she's got a grudge against her brother." Said Andromeda.  
  
"It's okay. I'm sorry about what Kai said at the training room." Apologized Ray  
  
"No problem." Said Rommie (Andromeda) smiling. They talked by the punch bowl for a while.   
  
"Um.. Andromeda?" Ray said nervously.  
  
"Ya?" she asked  
  
"Wanna dance?" he asked blushing nervously.  
  
"Sure." She said blushing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Almost everyone was on the dance floor dancing now. Tyson and Gary were still pigging out at the buffet table. Kit and Johnny we're sitting at their table bored. Kit glanced at Johnny from where she was sitting.   
  
'He's such a stereotypical Scot.' Kit thought to herself.   
  
'Hotheaded, red hair, hot Scottish accent, sarcastic, wait! Am I falling for him? Oh great!' Kit thought blushing slightly.   
  
'Why does she keep looking at me?' thought Johnny curelessly. Johnny looked around at the other girls.   
  
'Well she's the only one that looks good in a dress. I did not just think that.' Thought Johnny. 'Oh yes you did just think that. Johnny's got a crush.' Sang Salamulion.   
  
'I can't believe how immature my bit beast is.' Johnny scowled.   
  
'Hey!' Salamulion growled.  
  
'What's he scowling about?' Kit thought  
  
'Probably something Salamulion said.' Said Blitz.  
  
'Johnny's bitbeast?' Kit asked Blitz  
  
'Uh huh, And close your mouth before you start drooling.' Laughed Blitz.  
  
'My mouth isn't even open you baka chicken.' Said Kit playfully.  
  
'Ya well just don't fall in love instantly get to know him first, you remember what happened last time right?' warned Blitz  
  
'Ya, ya, ya don't worry.' Thought Kit breaking up the connection between her and her bitbeast. Kit got up from her seat and walked towards the washroom. Tala and Bryan stop her just as she was about to go in.  
  
"Hey you guys." Kit said.  
  
"Damn you looking fine." Said Tala checking out Kit. Kit let out a growl.  
  
"Shut up Tala." Said Bryan.  
  
"Anyways getting to the point are you going to help us?" asked Tala.  
  
"Didn't I already answer that question?" Kit asked trying to remember.  
  
"I forgot so what's your answer." Asked Tala impatiently.  
  
"Ya sure what the hell." She answered.  
  
"Ok, now we'll stop bugging you." Said Bryan with a smile. Kit chuckled and gave them a wink before she walked into the washroom.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
On the dance floor Latisha was dancing with Robert, Kenshaun was dancing with Emily, Chris was dancing with Freya, Kevin was dancing with Dawn, Terri was dancing with Trance, Benji was dancing with Becca, Raven was dancing with Tala, Feila was dancing with Oliver, Rikory was dancing with Mariah, MC was dancing with Lee, Kiara was dancing with Michael, Hiromi was dancing with Bryan, Kelly was dancing with Kai, Rika was dancing with Terence, Olivia was dancing with Enrique, and Andromeda was dancing with Ray. Mariah was extremely jealous of Andromeda and wanted to murder her. Oliver was keeping a protective eye on Olivia and Enrique. Ray was having a blast with Andromeda and was forgetting all about Mariah (I HATE MARIAH). Johnny and Kit were still sitting at the table bored off their ass. Kai and Kelly were falling in love (aww). Kevin from the White Tigers was doing his own dance on the dance floor. Gary and Tyson were still eating. Steve and Eddy were playing quarter football. Kenny was getting data. Max was hyper and running around, getting chased by a hyper Ian (NOT GOOD). Spencer was spiking the punch bowl (evil child you).  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'SCREW THIS!' thought Kit. She was tired of sitting around doing nothing. Kit got up from her seat and sat down beside Johnny. Johnny cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Hi." Said Kit.  
  
"Uh. . Hi." Johnny replied.   
  
"So. . ." Kit said slowly  
  
"So. . .Who's Patricia?" Johnny asked  
  
"She's Terence's mom, and sorta my second mom." Kit said  
  
"What do ya mean?" he asked confused.  
  
"Um. . .Well it's a long story." She started.  
  
"I've got 4 hours, shoot." He said looking at his watch.  
  
"Fine. Well when I was little I was sent to the abbey with Kai. I escaped 2 years after I was sent there. I moved to Scotland since I stole my Grandfathers money. I lived there for about 5 years and joined a gang called the Elements. After about 2 years the group started splitting up saying that they're retiring from beyblading. So Terence and I were the only ones left. Terence took me to Canada with him, since his family lives here. So Patricia, Terence's mom sorta adopted me, but not legally. Since then I've been living with them." Kit said sadly thinking about her past.  
  
"What about your parents?" Johnny asked  
  
"They died a long time ago, that's why Kai and I were sent to the abbey in the first place." Kit said holding back tears.   
  
"I'm sorry." Said Johnny kindly.  
  
"It's ok." She replied quietly.  
  
'Now look what you did Johnny.' Said Salamulion teased  
  
'Shut up.' Johnny told Salamulion.  
  
'I've been having a little chat with Blitz.' Said the bitbeast  
  
'Who's Blitz?' Johnny asked  
  
'Kit's bitbeast.' Salamulion answered.  
  
'Oh. About what?' Johnny asked curiously.  
  
'Just stuff.' He answered.  
  
"Oh I bet." Muttered Johnny  
  
"What?" asked Kit.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing." Said Johnny  
  
"Oh, ok." Kit said.  
  
'Johnny isn't that bad of a guy.' Kit thought.  
  
'Ya your right.' Said Blitz  
  
'What's that supposed to mean eh?' Kit asked  
  
'Nothing, nothing.' Blitz said.  
  
'Ya sure, whatever.' Kit said.  
  
"Where did you live in Scotland?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, downtown Edinburgh." Kit answered, putting a lose lock of hair behind her ear.   
  
"You live in Glasgow, right?" Kit asked.  
  
"Ya, that's how I got the name the Gladiator of Glasgow." Said Johnny with a smirk. Kit chuckled silently.  
  
"Um..Kit?" Johnny said nervously.  
  
"Hm..?" she said looking up.  
  
"Um.. D-do y-y-you w-wan-na-" Johnny stuttered then was cut off.  
  
"Dance?" Kit asked. Johnny nodded slowly blushing deep crimson. Kit chuckled.  
  
"I'd love to." Said Kit getting up and grabbing Johnny's hand. Johnny slowly got up almost tripping on the way to the dance floor. The Elements saw Johnny and Kit walking on to the dance floor.  
  
"Kit, and Johnny sitting at a tree K-I-S-S-" started Kelly  
  
"Shut up Favel." Said Terence watching the happy couple. Kai glared at Johnny who apparently didn't notice. Kelly playfully punched Kai's arm.  
  
"Stop it." She said playfully.  
  
"I'm not doing anything." He replied with a smile.  
  
"Sure." Said Kelly unconvinced  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
~11:00~  
  
Kit, Ray, Terence, Tala, Key, Tisha, Terri, Raven, MC, Hiromi, Trance, Max, Lee, Steve and Spencer got drunk from drinking the punch that Spencer spiked. At 11:30 they were taken to their hotel room to rest. At 12:00 the ball ended, and everyone quickly left to sleep and get ready for the next day (Next chappie hang over's, MUHAHAHAHAHAHA).  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Hope you liked this chappie, but you don't have to I didn't like it much. It took me like 4 days to write. And I got really lazy. Next chappie the tournament and hang over's, and shitty music. And no Mariah doesn't get back together with Ray, she doesn't deserve Ray, sorry Mariah fans, but I seriously HATE MARIAH. Anyway's I'll write the next chappie soon, Hope you liked it. Read and Review Please No Flames (There evil). 


	8. The orientation, and shitty music?

Thanks for the reviews people sorry it took me so long to review I've been preoccupied. Well this is the next chappie. Yes there will be hangovers, and shitty music in this chappie but please bare with me. R&R ENJOY ^^.  
  
//..........// thinking or talking to their bitbeast (I changed it)  
  
".........." talking  
  
(A/N) authors note  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
The alarm clock rang loudly waking up the Elements. Groans came from Terence and Kit's beds.   
  
"AH, FUCKING!" Kit yelled as her headache increased from the noise. "Someone get me my drugs! Please." Kit growled. Kelly lazily got out of her bed and walked into the bathroom, and came back out with a glass of water and Advil extra-strength. Kelly gave the Advil (A/N: Kit calls Advil and Tylenol drugs) to Kit and the glass of water. Kit put 2 pills in her mouth and drank some water.  
  
"Give me some too! Please." Said Terence lifting his up his head from his pillow. Kelly growled in annoyance and walked over to Terence and gave him two pills and a glass of water. Terence shoved the pills down his throat and drank some water; he put the glass on his bedside table and groggily got up from bed and walked to the bathroom where Kit was taking a shower. Terence not knowing this walked in and took off his pj's to take a shower. He slowly opened the curtain. Kit turned around and saw Terence.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" Kit screamed closing the curtain.   
  
"Shit sorry Kit." Terence apologized just realizing what had happened. He wrapped a towel around his hip and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Kelly asked cocking a eyebrow. Terence shook his head and rubbed his temples. Kit got out of the shower and came out of the washroom with her navy cargo pants and her bra on. She sent Terence a sharp glare and walked to get her tank top and the rest of her cloths. Terence ignored Kit and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Kit was dressed in her regular sleeveless leather jacket with the addition of a black arm guard (A/N like Kai's except Black) on her right arm and a spiral bracelet on her left fore arm.   
  
"Yo Kit what's up with the arm guard?" Rika asked clinging onto Terence's arm.   
  
"Intimidation." She said Simply.  
  
"What do we need intimidation for? We got Terence." Teased Andromeda.  
  
"Shut up Rommie." Said Terence. Rommie shrugged.   
  
"Let's go get breakfast." Whined Terence.  
  
"Stop whining Terry, you sound pathetic." Kit snapped not happy about what happened earlier. They all walked towards the restaurant for breakfast.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kai growled in annoyance as he and Kenny struggled to wake up their teammates. Tyson of course was just sleeping, but Max and Ray both got drunk last night. Kai kicked Tyson in the stomach.   
  
"I don't wanna go to school today grandpa." Tyson grunted.  
  
"Wake up dammit!" Kai growled. Kenny woke up Max and Ray by shaking them. They groggily took a shower and got changed.   
  
"Tyson you're going to be late for breakfast." Kenny said. Tyson shot up and ran around.  
  
"BREAKFAST!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Kai and Ray totally pissed off. They walked down to breakfast and got some Tylenol from the waiter.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tala woke up from the pain in his head.  
  
"Fuck." He mumbled and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Spencer woke up from a sharp pain in his head and stomach. He ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Tala luckily didn't hear. Spencer flushed the toilet causing the shower water to turn cold.  
  
"SHIT!" yelled Tala trying to get the water to turn warm. Spencer quickly got out of the bathroom so he wouldn't have to face a pissed off Tala. He woke up Ian and Bryan and got changed. Tala got out of the shower and found Tylenol in his suitcase. He gave some to Spencer and walked out of the hotel room with the rest of the Demolition boys.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(A/N: Ok I'm being really lazy right now and I'm sorry so I'm going to cut right to the tournament)  
  
"Hi everybody this is D.J. Jazzman and welcome to the Canadian tournament in Beautiful British Columbia." Yelled D.J. Jazzman.   
  
"Now Let's bring in the Teams." Said Brad. The teams walked into the stadium from different entrances. The Star Wars theme song came on as the teams entered the stadium. The all stood facing D.J.  
  
"What the fuck kind of shit ass music is this?" Kit asked aloud. Terence chuckled, but agreed. Most of the other people were thinking the same thing. Benji had his headphones blaring and was oblivious to the music (A/N Lucky ass). Kenny was hugging his laptop with tears streaming down his face.  
  
"They played my favourite song." Said Kenny happily (A/N Ya sorry I made him sound so gay). The music stopped as D.J. began to introduce the teams. The crowd cheered hardest for the Flying Dragons and the Elements both being a Canadian team and the Blade breakers for being the world champions. There will be an orientation match between the former Canadian champions the Elements and the Eliminators (A/N The Eliminator eliminate teams so the tournament finishes quicker). The Elements smirked and walked over to the bench as the other teams left the stadium.   
  
"Rika get your virus and firewall ready." Ordered Kit impatiently. Rika nodded and opened her laptop.   
  
"Kit who's going to be fighting in this match?" Olivia asked hopefully.  
  
"You, Terence, Kelly, and Rommie." Said Kit looking at the other team.  
  
"Since both teams have more then four player this will be a best 4 out of 5." Said D.J. Kit growled.  
  
"Sorry Kit I can't blade today something's wrong with virus so I have to be watching it." Said Rika. Kit nodded.  
  
"Send your first player." Said D.J. Terence got up from the bench.  
  
"Don't use your bitbeast unless you 'have' too." Warned Kit. Terence nodded and walked over to the dish.  
  
"The dish today will be a classic dish." Said D.J. Terence looked at Julia the girl that he was against, she had dark hair and blue eyes. She winked at him, Terence glared at her coldly and got his blade ready.  
  
"3-2-1- LET IT RIP!!" yelled D.J. and the crowd. Terence and Julia both launched their blades.   
  
"Attack." Terence commanded his blade. His blade smashed into Julia's blade.  
  
"Defence." Julia ordered her blade. Terence's blade kept ramming into hers.   
  
//The girls strong, but not strong enough.// thought Terence. Terence's blade smashed into Julia's blade again and again getting stronger every time. Terence smirked as her blade flew past her shoulder.   
  
"And the winner is Terence of the Elements." Yelled D.J. Terence smiled coldly at the Julia and walked to the bench.  
  
"Send your next bladers." Said D.J. The Elements look uneasily at Kit.  
  
"Go Via." Said Kit. Olivia walked up quickly and got her blade ready.   
  
"Hey beautiful." Said Olivia's opponent Jamie. She glared at him.  
  
"I'm taken loser." Olivia said. Jamie frowned.  
  
"3-2-1- LET IT RIP!" D.J. shouted. Jamie and Olivia launched their blades.  
  
"ATTACK!" they both yelled in unison. There was a big flash of light. When everyone got their vision back both blades had stopped spinning.  
  
"The Eliminators better think of better strategize." Said D.J. Olivia walked back to the bench in disappointment.   
  
"Don't worry about it Via a tie is a win." Said Kit. Everyone looked at Kit shocked at she would say that.  
  
"Er... Thanks Kit." Said Olivia.  
  
"Send your next bladers." Said D.J.   
  
"Well my turn." said Kelly getting up with a smirk. She walked to the dish. Her opponent was a blonde girl with green eyes. Kelly glared at her and readied her blade. The girl Katie readied her blade.  
  
"3-2-1- LET IT RIP!" Yelled D.J. Both girls launched their blades in unison.   
  
"Attack Frisk." Yelled Katie as a green coyote arose from Katie's blade. Kelly smirked.  
  
"Attack!" Kelly yelled. Kelly's blade picked up speed and smashed into Katie's blade causing Katie's attack ring to chip.   
  
"Attack with fury!" Katie yelled. Katie's bitbeast started to bat at Kelly's blade. Kelly growled.  
  
"Dodge it!" Kelly ordered. Her blade dodged the first couple swipes, Katie's blade attacked it and got a direct hit on the fourth swat, which almost shattered Kelly's attack ring. Kelly looked uneasily at Kit asking to use her bitbeast. Kit slowly nodded, and Kelly smiled coldly at Katie.   
  
"Arise Angel!" Kelly commanded. A yellow and gold angel with long blonde hair rose from Kelly's blade.  
  
"You're getting all this right Emily?" Judy asked Emily.  
  
"Yes I am Judy." Answered Emily typing ferociously.  
  
"Attack with Celestial arrow!" commanded Kelly. Angel got her bow and arrow and shot the coyote. Katie's bitbeast shrunk back into it's blade and wobbled dangerously. Kelly called Angel back into its blade.  
  
"Attack!" Kelly yelled, knocking the blade out of the dish.   
  
"The Elements win this round, it's 2-0 for the Elements." D.J. yelled at the happily screaming fans. Kelly walked back to her team and smiled.   
  
"Good job Kelly." Said Rika.  
  
"Ya you did good with a broken attack ring." Said Kit.  
  
"Thanks, who's next?" Kelly asked.  
  
"I'm going to battle their leader." said Kit.  
  
"Ok, then you're against Malcolm." Said Rika. Kit nodded.  
  
"Send up your next bladers." Said D.J. to the two teams. Malcolm walked up to the dish.  
  
"Go Kit." Said Rika. Kit nodded and walked up to the dish. Malcolm smiled.  
  
"I'm honoured to be battling someone as beautiful as you." Said Malcolm flirtatiously. Kit glared at him coldly and readied her blade.  
  
"Let's make this battle interesting." Kit said to D.J. and Malcolm.  
  
"How interesting?" asked D.J.   
  
"Whoever wins this battle wins the match." Said Kit. D.J. nodded.  
  
"All right folks this battle will determine the fate of this match, leader vs. leader." said D.J.  
  
The two captains readied their blades.  
  
"3-2-1- LET IT RIP!" yelled D.J. The captains launched their blades. Kit crossed her arms and smirked coldly.   
  
"Attack Bruno!" Yelled Malcolm. A great grizzly bear emerged from his blade. Kit stared at it emotionlessly.   
  
//Sorry Blitz, but I'm not using you unless I have too, you know that now stop whining.// Kit told her bitbeast.  
  
//Fine mistress.// said Blitz.  
  
"Attack!" Kit said making her blade turn sharply towards Malcolm's blade and bash into it. Both blades attack rings chipped off slightly. Malcolm growled.   
  
"Attack Bruno!" Ordered Malcolm fiercely. Bruno jumped up and came crashing back down demolishing the beydish. Kit's blade jumped from the trashed dish and slammed into Malcolm's blade. Malcolm looked surprised, Kit smirked at his expression.  
  
"Thrash him." Kit told her blade calmly. Her blade jumped up and landed on her opponents blade until it stopped spinning. Kit smirked at Malcolm who looked disappointed.  
  
"AND THE WINNER IS KIT OF THE ELEMENTS!" D.J. yelled. Kit's blade flew into her hand and she walked back to her happy team.   
  
"That was good." Said Terence.  
  
"Meh, but the guy trashed a bit of my attack ring." Said Kit looking at her blade.  
  
"No prob I'll fix that." Said Rika   
  
"Thanks." Said Kit. The Elements walked out of the stadium and outside into the open.   
  
"That was a great match." Said Johnny coming up from behind Kit. They turned around and saw the Majestics and the Blade breakers.  
  
"Ya that battle was so intense." Said Tyson. Kai smiled at Kelly, and Ray smiled at Andromeda. Both girls returned the smile with a wink. Kit rolled her eyes at her team mates.  
  
//Maybe introducing Kai to Kelly wasn't such a good idea.// Kit groaned to herself. Johnny put an arm around Kit.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Hm? Nothing." Said Kit smiling. A raindrop fell on Johnny's nose.   
  
"Let's get going." Said Kit looking at the sky.  
  
"Don't tell me the Queen of ice is afraid of a little water?" teased Kelly. Kit glared at Kelly.  
  
"No I'm not afraid of water, but Terence and I gotta go visit Patricia." Said Kit.  
  
"Ya that's true." Said Terence.   
  
"Ok then to the hotel we go." Said Andromeda.  
  
"Wait where's Olivia?" Rika asked. Everyone froze from where they were.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
DUN DUN DUN A cliffhanger! MUHAHAHA ya well it's not that bad is it?? Hopefully u liked this chappie. R&R plzz and no flames, and if I don't get at least one review per chappie I'll stop writing (probably won't but it's good to know ppl r reading ur fic) well R&R plzz ^^ 


	9. THe CANUCKS WIN! YAY WE FOUND VIA!

Thanks for the reviews LOL well this is the next chappie. What and where is Olivia and who is she with? Will the team find her? ^.~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Wait where's Olivia?" Rika asked. Everyone froze from where they were.  
  
"Enrique? Enrique's gone too." Said Johnny looking around.   
  
"Fuck I don't wanna know what they could be doing." Said Rika shuddering at the thought of her friend getting it on with Enrique.   
  
"That's probably exactly what they're doing." Said Kelly.  
  
"Thanks a lot of the mental image!" Kit snapped.  
  
"There they are." Said Terence pointing to Enrique and Olivia walking out of the stadium smiling.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" Shouted the girls. Olivia look taken aback.   
  
"I-We were looking for you guys since you guys 'DITCHED' US!" Snapped Olivia.  
  
"Well 'sorry' for thinking you were behind us!" snapped Kit. The Majestics looked shocked at the Spaz attack.  
  
"Hey, hey the point is we found her geeze." Said Terence "Women." All the girls turned to glare at Terence for the last word he said.  
  
"That wasn't very smart." Said Enrique.  
  
"Er... The point is Olivia's back and Kit we got to go." Terence said desperately trying to get out of his current situation. Kit rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ya whatever." Said Kit. "I'm driving."   
  
"Ya sure." Said Terence chucking Kit the key's to his truck.  
  
"Cya guys later." Said Terence and jogged over to his truck and got in. The truck sped away.  
  
"Let's go and get lunch or dinner whatever time it is." Said Andromeda.  
  
"Ya let's go." Said Ray putting an arm around Andromeda. Tyson's stomach growled, causing everyone to sweat drop.  
  
"Hehe, FOOD!" Said Tyson blushing. They all piled into a BBA bus and were driven to the hotel.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kit and Terence arrived in front of their house. As soon as they got out they were jumped by two large Siberian huskies. Kit and Terence groaned.   
  
"Urban! Myth! Off!" said a voice. Kit and Terence got up from the grass.  
  
"Hey Tom." Said Kit happily.  
  
"Hi dad." Said Terence. They both ran to hug the tall man.   
  
"Hey kids, how was the tournament?" Tom asked.  
  
"Good!" they both said happily.   
  
"Well come inside." Said Tom leading the two teenagers. When they walked inside the house they were hit with the smell of food. Patricia went over to the two teens.  
  
"Hi sweetie's how have you two been?" said Patricia pulling them into a hug and kisses.  
  
"We've been good." Said Terence.  
  
"Ya great." Said Kit smiling.  
  
"Kit dear smile more on tv." Said Patricia. Kit looked at her then at Terence who was stifling a laugh. Kit smacked Terence playfully on the arm.  
  
"Well come on dinner's almost done." Said Patricia. Terence and Kit took a seat at the dinner table as Patricia walked into the kitchen. She came out minutes later with loads of food. They all ate happily talking about what they've been doing for the past month. When they were all bloated they sat in front of the tv and watched the Canucks playing against the Mighty Ducks. The Canucks won 5-3. At around 11:00pm. Terence and Kit left and drove back to the hotel.  
  
"That was fun wasn't it?" asked Terence who couldn't stop grinning.  
  
"Ya it was." Sighed Kit. Terence frowned  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked in concern  
  
"Nothing." Said Kit forcing a smile.  
  
"Ya right, now tell." Said Terence  
  
"Just ya know I found Kai and everything and, and now I'll probably have to go home to wherever with him. I mean since he is my brother, and I'm not old enough to live by myself." Said Kit sadly.  
  
"Hey you won't have to leave besides my parent's won't give you up like that, your basically their daughter now, according to them." Said Terence. Kit smacked Terence's arm.  
  
"Your such a loser." She said.  
  
"Aren't those big words." Said Terence sarcastically. Kit stuck her tongue out at Terence. They saw a bright light coming from another truck in front of them. Kit and Terence hastily tried to steer the truck away from the other. Terence pressed the horn, receiving a honk in return.  
  
"FUCK!" yelled Kit and Terence.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
MUHAHAHA another cliffhanger!!! OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO TERENCE AND KIT???? U'll find out in the next chappie. 


	10. The X bladerz are up

OrlisGurl: Sorry that I've been really lazy and haven't been using your oc's a lot and ya so sorry and I'll include them into the story a lot more starting with the X Bladerz.   
  
Well I hope you like the next chappie :D   
  
I don't own any of the X Bladerz they belong to angelrita and Miyuka15.  
  
ENJOY ^^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Kit and Terence were totally freaked out and frozen as the light came closer to them at rapid speed.   
  
"TERENCE!" shouted Kit  
  
"WHAT?" he forced himself to say.  
  
"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Yelled Kit. Terence looked at Kit like she was crazy and then they felt something collided with the truck. Terence and Kit felt the wind being knocked out of them and the truck tumbled down a hill. Kit was bleeding badly and unconscious Terence's vision and his hearing were fading slowly. The last thing he heard before he went unconscious was the sound of sirens and people yelling.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The rest of the Elements had finished eating and were getting ready for bed. They were getting worried about Terence and Kit.  
  
"Where are they? They should have been back hours ago." Said Kelly glancing at the clock. Rika was on her bed crying thinking she would never see Terence again.  
  
"They aren't dead Rika!" shouted Kelly frustrated, but she was preparing herself for the worst. Rommie was sitting in front of the tv quiet and pale. Olivia was trying to cheer Rika up.  
  
"Y-you guys c-come look at t-this." Said Rommie facing the girls.  
  
"What is it?" asked Olivia.  
  
"It's a-about Terence and K-Kit." Said Rommie. Immediately the girls rushed towards the tv. A news reporter was reporting a crash.  
  
"Two people are injured and are being treated at the hospital." Said the news lady.  
  
"TWO PEOPLE??? WHAT TWO PEOPLE??? I NEED TO KNOW DAMMIT!!" snapped a pissed off and worried Kelly, she was going crazy.  
  
"Calm down Kelly breath." Said Olivia, she had tears streaming down her face, but had to try and calm down her team before they do something stupid. The phone suddenly rang. Rommie walked to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"H-hello?" stuttered Rommie.   
  
"This is Lori, get down stairs now!" she ordered.  
  
"O-okay." Said Rommie and hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Olivia asked  
  
"Lori said to get downstairs." Said Rommie putting on a jacket. The girls quickly put on their jackets and ran downstairs as fast as they could. They were panting hard by the time they got downstairs. Lori was in an her Nissan Pathfinder waiting for the girls  
  
"Hurry up and get in." Lori shouted at the girls. They were quick to react and did as they were told. They soon arrived at the hospital and ran to room 200. The ran into the door and saw Kit and Terence lying in different beds and Terence's parent's sitting down in seats crying. The girls sat down and went to one of their teammates and cried. They were unconscious.  
  
"Where are their blades?" Asked Rommie.  
  
"Check the pocket's of their cloths." Said Lori. Rommie went to Kit's cloths and checked the pockets for her beyblade. She found it and took it to Kit.  
  
"Okay Blitz heal Kit now!" ordered Rommie, which is really unlike her. A blue light came out of Kit's blade and covered Kit like a blanket. All her cut's and bruises magically healed itself and Kit's eyes suddenly opened.  
  
"What's going on?" groaned Kit.  
  
"Are ok Kit?" asked Tom   
  
"You were in a car crash." Said Rommie.  
  
"And Blitz healed you." Said Kelly.  
  
"Thanks Blitz." Kit muttered weakly. Her bit chip glowed.   
  
//Heal Terence.// Kit told Blitz.  
  
//Yes mistress.// Blitz replied and did the same to Terence. He weakly opened his eyes and turned his head.  
  
"Where am I?" Terence asked groggily.  
  
"At the hospital dear." Said Patricia.  
  
"Blitz healed you." Said Rika who was beaming. Terence smiled weakly.  
  
"Go to sleep you to." Said Patricia. Everyone left the room so the two could rest. Terence let out a sign.  
  
"What?" Kit asked.  
  
"That was one kick ass experience." Said Terence.  
  
"What? Almost getting killed? Ya that was a good experience we should do it again some time." Said Kit.  
  
"Defiantly." Said Terence. Kit smirked.  
  
//Mistress act your age.// said Blitz.  
  
//Master grow up soon.// said Leo   
  
Terence and Kit chuckled.  
  
"Sorry but we like they way we are." Terence said.  
  
"Ditto that." Said Kit.  
  
"G'night." Kit yawned.  
  
"Night." Said Terence.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next day all the bladers came to see who they were competing against today.   
  
They were all psyched for their matches.  
  
"I wonder who were against." Said Fei looking at the large tv screen with the teams and their opponents.  
  
"Looks like were against-" said Key looking for their team on the tv.  
  
"Were against the Draconian." Said Tisha examining her blade.  
  
"Never heard of 'em." Said Ryu scratching his head.  
  
"They're probably a new team." Said Key.  
  
"Ya and were up first." Said Fei bringing her team back to reality.   
  
"We should get going." Said Key.  
  
"Ya." Said Tisha. The team walked off towards the locker room.   
  
"Do we have any info on the Draconian?" Key asked no one in particular.  
  
"The teams all guys." Said Fei.  
  
"That's never good." Said Ryu  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? They can beat us because they're all guys and we're girls?" asked Tisha as her eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"Er...I didn't mean it that way." Said Ryu nervously looking at Fei and Key for help.  
  
"Tisha you're up first then Ryu and I'm last." Said Key.  
  
"I'm not battling?" pouted Fei.  
  
"Not today." Said Key. "We can't risk our chances."   
  
"What the hell does that mean!" shouted Fei outraged (I know Fei isn't the type to do this, but ya I'm sorry this is a one time thing).  
  
"It means nothing you're just not battling today." Said Key in a and-that's-final tone of voice Fei pouted and followed her team to the battling arena.  
  
"THIS IS D.J. JAZZMAN AND WE'RE HERE AT GM PLACE THE FIRST BATTLE OF THIS TOURNAMENT IS BETWEEN THE X BLADERZ AND THE DRACONIAN!" shouted D.J. excitedly. "SEND YOUR FIRST BLADERS TO THE DISH."  
  
Tisha walked to the dish calmly. The opponent was a guy with red hair and bluish green eyes.  
  
"Name's Matt." He said. Tisha looked at him and blinked then readied her blade completely ignoring him. Matt frowned and readied his blade.  
  
"BLADERS READY! 3-2-1- LET IT RIP!!" D.J. shouted. Matt and Tisha both launched their blades at once eager to battle.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In the stands Robert was watching Tisha intently wanting her to win and the X Bladerz to advance.   
  
Ray was watching over his sister from the seats. He was confident that she would win.  
  
Emily and Kenny were both typing and analysing Tisha and Matt's blades. Dizzy was filming the match.  
  
The other bladers were watching intently and thinking up strategies in their head. Most of the teams were cheering the X bladerz on because they had gotten to know each other better during the ball. Kit and Terence were in the hospital from the car crash the night before.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Go Cherriez, attack with Hellz charm!" Ordered Tisha. A Gold female fox rose from Tisha's blue and gold blade. It carried a bow, arrow, and a sword. Cherriez grabbed her bow and arrow and shot at Matt's blade with different element arrows, causing Matt's blade to wobble dangerously. Tisha smirked. Matt started to panic, but calmed down in before his blade almost stopped spinning.  
  
"Attack with Dragon fang!" shouted Matt. A turquoise dragon launched from Matt's blade and lunged at Cherriez.  
  
"Cherriez! Dodge it!" shouted Tisha. Cherriez was too late and was cut.   
  
"Sacred Orb!" Tisha told her wounded bitbeast. Cherriez healed herself and was prepared to attack.   
  
"Attack again with Hellz charm, this time full force!" shouted Tisha. Cherriez attacked the dragon again this time taking him out. Matt's blade stopped spinning.  
  
"AND THE WINNER OF THE FIRST ROUND IS LATISHA OF THE X BLADERZ!" shouted D.J. The crowd cheered hard as Tisha made her way to the bench.  
  
"That was good." Said Fei.  
  
"Ya it was." Said Key with a smile.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A man in a suit was sitting in the far back of the stadium with binoculars against his eyes.  
  
"She's the one." The man said quietly.  
  
"The one for what sir?" asked the man's assistant.  
  
"It's none of your concern!" growled the man menacingly   
  
"Yes sir." The assistant answered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Who is this mysterious person and what does he want with Latisha?? 


End file.
